Over My Head
by sincerelycgm
Summary: Its been Years since they graduated degrassi. Cam and maya havent seen eachother since their breakup. Will they get back together? Or will she stay with her boyfriend. ***POLL IS UP! THE QUICKER I GET VOTES THE FASTER I WILL START MY NEW STORY!***
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE:D so this is my first story. I was planning on making this for a while, but i never got the chance to. Soooo, please dont hate it if its terrible okay? :3**

* * *

**Maya's POV:**

_As I walked down the aisle, I could only see him. He was my everything. I cant believe we finally made it. He stared at me with with a smirk on his face. Soon I, Maya Matlin, was going to be Mrs. Campbell Saunders. I came to a complete stop at the front of the church. As he stared right into my eyes, I began to have those butterflies again. I cant believe it. Even after 8 wonderful years with this man, He still gave me those butterflies. _

_"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly." Said the Pastor. "Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He continued on and suddenly i realized tears were flowing down my cheek. I felt Cam grab my hand. Looking up, I stared at him once more and he smiled. "I love you," he mouthed._

_"Do you Campbell Saunders take Maya Matlin to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The Pastor said._

_"I do." Cam said. _

_"Do you Maya Matlin take Campbell Saunders to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"_

_I looked at him one last time Before I do._

"MAYA! Wake up! Youre gonna be late!" I was being shaken furiously by Josh, My boyfriend.

"Im awake! Im awake!" I groaned. I slowly got up and sat on my bed. I sighed. I had that dream again. I missed him. I wonder how he's' doing. I havent seen him since high school. Since... Our breakup. I cant believe it. Its been so long and I'm still having these dreams of Cam.

Wait. What am I thinking? I have Josh Now. I cant be thinking this way. Josh has been my boyfriend for a year now. We met at a starbucks. I bumped into him while getting my drink. He thought it was his drink. Yes i know its cliche but this is how we actually met.

I slowly walked to the bathroom to shower. Josh grabbed my waist from behind and kissed my cheek before he headed to work.

I took a nice hot shower, got ready and headed to my car. "Well Matlin, Its time to put your game face on." And I drove off to work.

Driving to work was making me think a lot of my dream and Cam. As I parked my car and got out, I heard someone calling my name.

"Maya?" they said.

* * *

**SOOOOO, what'd you guys think? Yes i know cliffhanger. But i want you guys to see what you think of my story. Next chapter will be A special someone's POV. Please review. I would really appreciate what you guys think :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE :D Thanks for the reviews. Im actually surprised I got a couple. I thought I wasnt going to get any. Hehe. (: Anyway, thank you and enjoy! **

**I do not own degrassi. Or any of their characters whatsoever. **

* * *

**Maya's POV: **

"Maya?" They said.

I knew that voice anywhere. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. I ran straight towards them and flew my arms across them. "Oh tori! I missed you so much! How are you? How are you and Zig?"

Tori laughed, "I missed you too Maya! I'm so glad I saw you. It's been what? Three long years! I'm great. Me and Zig are as happy as ever." She turned to the side and made a pose. Is that a bump on her stomach?

"You're pregnant?" I said. Surprisingly, I wasn't shocked. Tori had been planning her future with zig since they got back together Freshman year. After that kiss me and Zig had she still forgave us both (thank god. I dont know what I'd do without my best friend).

"Yup, 5 months going on 6" she smiled. I didnt really notice her stomach when I ran towards her. She was still flawless as ever. Some things never change, and I was glad at that. "Hey Maya, Zig and I were going to a maple leafs game for Tomorrow. I had bought two extra tickets. Originally Tris and Fab were going to come, but they went on vacation to New York. I was gonna surprise them with it but I guess not. You wanna come?"

"Sure! I'd love to go. So, Tristan and Fab still going strong huh?" I smiled. I'm so glad that Tristan had found someone in high school. They were happily in love and I was happy for him. For the both of them.

"YAY!" She screamed. "I'll call you okay? God, I missed you so much!" she hugged me again.

"Im. Glad. Too..." I said. I couldnt breathe. Man, Tori really knew how to hug someone. I could barely speak"Uh. Tori? You're kinda crushing me"

"Oops." She said while letting go. I took a huge breath, and smiled at her. "Well, I got to go, I need to pick up Zig from the Airport. He recently made a line of skateboards. He worked with Rob Dyrdek last week." I was completely blown away. Everyone who had a passion for anything in highschool actually made it. Even Skater boy Zig got to make his own brand of skateboards.

"That's amazing Tor! I'm glad for him. Im glad for the both of you. I'll see you tomorrow!" I hugged her goodbye and walked to the building to start my day at work.

**...Over My Head...**

When i got home from a long and stressful day at work, I sat on the couch and watched Lost on tv. After about a few minutes watching it and not feeling like I wanted to cook tonight, I called for pizza. Right as I hung up, Josh walked into the house. I could smell his scent and it made me smile a little bit. He grabbed my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Hello there." He said.

"Hello yourself." I smiled. "I ordered pizza, if that's okay with you."

"Sure." He said. As he crashed on our couch. He patted down a spot right next to him, calling me to sit next to him. I walked nonchalantly towards the couch and sat down right next to him. We cuddled for a few minutes watching tv then to realize that Tori had invited us to the Hockey game this weekend.

"Babe?" I said.

"hmm?" he hummed.

"So I bumped into my best friend today. I havent seen her in years." I smiled at the thought of seeing Tori today.

"Oh yeah?" Josh said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. So, Um. She invited us to go to a maple leafs game tomorrow night. I um.. Sort of told her that we were gonna go with them." I whispered shakily. I was nervous saying this.

"WHAT? YOU SAID WE'D GO?" He bursted out in a fit of rage. You see, Josh has anger issues. I wanted him to go get some help with that, but he told me no.

"I um..." I stuttered.

"YOU CANT JUST MAKE DECISIONS WITHOUT TELLING ME MAYA. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He said.

As I was going to apologize and tell him that I was going to cancel out on Tori, with a huge force, Josh struck me right across my cheek. I fell to the floor crying.

"Stupid bitch." He said. as he walked right out the door. I heard his car, drive off. I got up, wiped the tears off my face, and I went to get ready for bed.

It hurt so much. Not physically, but mentally. And it wasnt the first time he's struck me. I couldnt help but cry myself to sleep, thinking about all the other times he had hit me because i messed up.

* * *

**You guys didnt see that coming huh? :D Originally, I wasnt planning on having it this way, but I didnt want my story to be boring. SOOOOOO, I hope you all liked this chapter :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**HAAAAY everyone! SOOO. You guys are very lucky because I am updating TWICE in one night. I got bored and i have nothing to do. lolol. :D Im so glad a lot of you guys liked my last chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Let people know about my story or something. The more reviews i get, the faster i'll update okay? **

**I do not own degrassi or their characters. sadly. :/ **

* * *

**Cam's POV: (Same day Maya saw Tori) **

I stepped out of the airplane and breathed in that familiar smell of Toronto. It was good to be back here. It was home. Yeah, I know, Kapuskasing was supposed to be home because that's where I grew up, but I grew fond of Toronto and the people here. It was great to be back. Especially, since I have a game going on tomorrow night. I grabbed my things and called for a cab to pick me up. Waiting outside, I noticed a familiar face. She had long curly black hair, fair skin and one of those laughs that i couldnt ever forget, even after high school. It was Tori Santamaria. Before I could call out her name, I saw my cab waiting for me. Maybe next time I see her I'll say hi.

"Where to sir?" The driver said. I gave him the address to my place, and told him to take the long way. Taking the long way home means I would get to see Degrassi High. So many memories made there. Memories of Mike Dallas and the rest of the Ice Hounds, My suicide attempt (which, I got help for and feeling better everyday), and days with the best person ever, M... Wait what am I saying? It's been 4 years since I saw her. It's been 4 years since I graduated.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to welcome you, The Degrassi High Class of 2014!" Principal Simpson said._

_Everyone grabbed their Caps and threw them up in the air and screamed. It was one of the proudest moments of my life. "I survived high school" I said to myself. "I made it." _

_I walked towards My family who stood beside my billet parents. I'm so glad that my mom, dad, Justin, Ariana, and Jacob came all the way from Kapuskasing to see me graduate. _

_My mom was the first person to swing her arms around my neck. "I am so proud of you Campbell." She squeezed me and let go to look at me. "I still cant believe I let my baby boy go to school twelve hours away from home. Now you're off to do bigger and better things with the NHL" she fought hard to hold in her tears, but they just flowed. _

_"Mom," I wiped her tears away, "Thank you for coming all the way here to see me graduate." I looked at everyone around me. "Thanks you guys. All of you. I missed you all so much."_

_"Cammy! Im proud of you." My sister Ariana said. She was 14 going on 15. She was beautiful just like my mother. And a big pain in the ass when I lived there. Im glad she came with everyone though._

_I walked towards her and gave her a big hug. "Thanks Ari. I really appreciate it." _

_Justin gave me a pat on my shoulders. "Im proud of you little brother. You've done good." I smiled and him. _

_"thanks" I said. _

_"Camel!" My baby brother Jacob said. He ran towards me and gave me a hug on my legs. He was 6 years old. He still couldn't pronounce my name correctly. _

_I laughed. I squatted to his level "Hey baby bro. You missed me?" He nodded and gave me a kiss on my cheek and then ran towards my mom. _

_I got up and walked towards the Clarksons. Mrs. Clarkson hugged me. "Im gonna miss you being around the house Campbell. We're all so proud of you." _

_"Thank you for everything you've done for me Mrs Clarkson. I really appreciate you letting me live with you guys and taking good care of me." I smiled. Mr Clarkson patted me on my back and I just smiled._

_"Cam?" I heard that voice. It was the most beautiful voice in the entire world. I turned around and smiled. Maya Matlin. I walked towards her and she wrapped her arms around me. She smelled so good. It felt so right having her in my arms. "Congratulations," She whispered in my ear. _

_I smiled. "Thank you, I couldnt have done it without you. I'm gonna miss you M." _

_"I'm gonna miss you too Cam." She smiled. I wondered again why we broke up. Oh right. It was because I was leaving Degrassi and going onto the NHL. She thought that if we werent together earlier in the year, it wouldnt be so hard leaving eachother later. But she was wrong. It was hard leaving her then, It's hard leaving her now. I wanted to be with her. Forever._

_We hugged again. Then she broke the hug and said that Her parents were waiting for her. She kissed me on my cheek and walked away._

That was the last time I saw Maya. I should've kept her in my arms. I should have told her that I never wanted to leave her. That I still loved her. That I still love her. She has a special place in my heart. No one could seem to replace her. Not even the puck bunnies that i've been with. It's Maya Matlin that forever has my heart.

As I walked into my empty home, I fell asleep watching my favorite show, Lost.

**...Over My Head...**

Today was the day. The Maple Leafs were to challange the Vancouver Canucks. I got ready and went straight to the ice rink. We all practiced for a good hour or so, then went out to get lunch. I walked to the Dot to see if the place had changed.

Nope. Not one bit. I loved the Dot. it was one of my favorite places to eat whenever I come back to Toronto.

"Campbell Saunders?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see Zigmund Novak. I never really liked Zig, because he kissed Maya, but since he got back together with Tori, I was alright with him.

"Hey Zig," I smiled and we both did a fist bump. "How are you?" I asked.

"Good. Good. Tori's pregnant. Baby comes in June." He said.

"Wow. Congrats dude." I smiled. "Where is she?"

And right when I said that, I heard a yelp and saw Tori Santamaria running towards me. She gave me a big hug and I couldnt help but laugh at her belly.

"Wow Tori, you look great. Pregnancy looks good on you." I laugh.

"Shut up." She playfully slapped me, causing me to laugh more. "We're going to your game today. I was excited to watch you play. We've been keeping track of you."

"We?" I said confused.

"Yeah. Tristan and I. We watch all your games on tv." She smiled. "Tristan was supposed to come along tonight with Fab, but he was in New York for vacation."

"Oh. Cool. Im glad he's doing good." I said. I didnt want to talk about Maya. I dont think she has seen her in a while either.

"I saw Maya yesterday," She said. It was as if she was reading my mind. "She's doing good. Still living here." I laughed. Of course she wouldnt leave this place. Same old Maya. I hope I get to see her tonight. "Shes gonna come tonight too." I smiled at the thought. Reunited with Maya Matlin.

"Hellooooooooo? Earth to Cam." She said waving her hand in my face. I didnt know i was zoning out.

"Uh. Oh I gotta go." I looking at my watch. I never got the chance to eat. That's okay. I'll eat after the game. "See you guys tonight." I said waving at them.

**...Over My Head...**

"Lets go out there and kick ass!" Dallas shouted. We all screamed and pounded on the door before heading out to the rink. It was great having Dallas on the team with me. Even Owen. With all three of us, we were unstoppable.

Making my way onto the ice, I see Tori And Zig. Right next to them I see her. Maya Matlin. She's so beautiful. That Blonde Bouncy Curls on her head, She still wore glasses. Nothing changed about her. Only that she wore a little more makeup than before, but she was still beautiful. Seeing her made me want to win even more.

After the game, we won 12-9. It was a great match, but no one could beat us. Getting off the ice and walking into the locker, Dallas put his hand on my shoulder.

"Great job, Rookie." he said. "You did an amazing job. What made you want to play so good tonight?"

"Ah. I dont know. I just figured we'd put out a great show to our hometown. Who knows who'll be out there watching us, right?" I said.

"You saw Little Matlin huh?" he said. Damn, Dallas knew everything about me.

I chuckled. "Yeah I saw her. She looked great." Dallas Smiled and walked away.

I tried to change as quickly as I could to see her, Hoping she hadnt left.

"Cam!" I heard Tori yelled. I waved and jogged toward them. But as I approached them, Maya was nowhere to be found.

"Hey. Wheres Maya? I saw you with her" I said feeling bummed.

"She had to leave. But we're all gonna hang out again sometime. Wanna come with?" She smiled sympathetically. I knew she knew that I was hoping to see her.

"Yeah. Sure. Just call me when you can. I gotta go okay? really tired." I hugged Tori and walked away bummed and disappointed. Damn. Why'd she leave so early?

* * *

**HEEEY GUYS. I know, I know, Why did i do a POV of cam? BECAUSE i want you guys to see how hes feeling and what he's thinking as well. You think hes gonna see maya again? Hmm. I dont know. Please Review let people know about my story :D Thank you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLLOOOOO Everyone (: Thank you so much for all the reviews I've gotten. I know it's not much, but im glad I even got any. SOOOO, Here's my next chapter. Hope you all like it. (: Please review it and show it to your friends :D **

**Sadly, I do not own or take credit for Degrassi :/ or their characters. **

* * *

**Maya's POV: (Day of the Hockey Game)**

Waking up to a sore left side, I sat up on my bed. Sighing, I looked behind me to notice that Josh hadn't come home last night. He probably went out to drink with his friends and crashed at their place. The usual thing he would do.

I got up and walked towards the bathroom. Upon Entering, I looked at the mirror, noticing that my cheek turned slightly purple. I touched it and winced a little.

"ughhhh." I moaned. "I look like a wreck."

Sighing, I went to use the bathroom and got into the shower.

After getting out, I sat down and wondered if I should go to the hockey game with Tori tonight. The only reason why I wanted to go was to see Cam again. I followed him and his career since he graduated high school. But I knew it was wrong of me to go and see him. I was being unfaithful to Josh. Yes I know he's struck me, but I still love him.

Getting off my bed, I went to go put on some clothes. Walking to my cabinet, I noticed my phone flashing. Text Message of course. clicking it open, I wondered who it was.

**Tori: **Hey Maya! Still coming tonight right? (:

I sighed. I mean if Josh didnt come home last night, He probably wont be home tonight either. I thought about it and sent a quick text to Tor.

**Me: **Sure thing Tor! Im excited to see you!

After changing, Tori texted back.

**Tori: **Great! :D Cant wait to see you tonight. I'll see you at the rink at 5. Be there. Or you cant sit with us. lol.

I laughed. Oh Tor. It's been how many years and she still cant get over Mean Girls. We watched that movie every Friday whenever she came over my house for our weekly sleepover sessions with Tristan. I miss those days.

Checking the time, it was only 1. I went downstairs and went into the livingroom. The pizza from last night was still sitting in the kitchen, uneaten. I grabbed the box an threw it away. I walked towards my cello and decided to play. I havent played in a while. I've been too occupied with work and with Josh that i never really got the time. I sat down and let my hands do the work. I smiled at myself. I missed playing my cello. It made me, me.

Getting lost in my cello, I realized that it was already 4. I needed to get ready and get to the rink soon. Putting my cello down, I walked upstairs to my room and sat in front of my vanity. Touching my face again, I sighed and applied foundation on my face to hide the bruise. Normally I would never cake my face with makeup, but I didnt want anyone to know about what had happened with me and Josh.

I got up from my vanity and put on a pair of Blue skinny jeans, nike high tops, and a long sleeve shirt, knowing it was going to be cold at the rink.

Driving to the rink, I got nervous. I was going to see Campbell Saunders again. I wondered what he looked like. Has he changed? What has he been doing besides hockey? There was so many questions to ask. I felt something familiar in my stomach. I haven't had these feelings since high school. It was butterflies. I'm getting butterflies in my stomach again.

After Finding parking, I saw Tori and Zig waiting outside of the entrance.

"Hey Maya! Over here!" Zig waved. Tori began to wave her hands back and forth like a maniac.

"Hurry up M! I wanna go in already!" She screamed. I laughed. I started jogging towards them.

"Hey guys," I smiled. "Thanks for letting me come tonight."

"Oh, its no problem!" Tori said. "I'm glad you came with us. I really missed hanging out with you."

I smiled. "Me too."

"Ladies, Lets go inside. They'll close the doors soon" Zig interrupted.

We walked into the rink and found our seats. Front row. Wow, didnt know Tori and Zig could afford these seats. They're usually hard to get.

I wasnt paying much attention, But then I heard everyone screaming and standing up. So I got up and saw the Maple Leafs skate onto the rink. The first person to come out was Mike Dallas. I laughed. Of course Dallas would be the first one to come out. He was a jerk back in high school towards my sister and Jake, but he was actually really cool. I liked Dallas. He never really gave me problems. After a few people, I saw number 67. Instantly, I knew it was Campbell Saunders.

"It Cam! It's Cam!" Tori Shouted.

I leaned over to her, "Even after all these years, he stuck with his Ice Hounds Number."

Laughing, Tori said "I know right? Some things never changed."

I smiled. _Some things never changed._ Maybe Cam was still the Cam I knew from high school. I hope he hasn't changed much. Keeping my eyes locked on Cam, It was as if he knew I was looking at him. He looked at me and smiled. God, those big brown puppy looking eyes made me want to melt. Just by looking at him, I knew he was still the same Campbell Saunders I knew and fell in loved with so many years ago.

Towards the last few minutes of the game, I got a text. Not just one. I had 5 Text messages. Clicking it open, my heart froze.

**Josh Boo3:** WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

**Josh Boo3: **WHY THE FUCK ARENT YOU HOME?

**Josh Boo3:** WHO ARE YOU WITH?

**Josh Boo3: **ARE YOU SERIOUSLY IGNORING ME RIGHT NOW, BITCH?

**Josh Boo3:** GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!

I. Was. Screwed.

Tapping on Tori's Shoulder, I whispered in her ear. "Hey Tor, I gotta go. I realized I have something to do tomorrow morning, and I need to sleep early."

"Awe! Are you serious? Cant you stay a little bit longer? We barely got to talk." She pouted.

I looked at her and smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, Im sorry. Call me again sometime. I had fun." I hugged her and walked out.

Walking to my car, I was debating if I wanted to go home or not. I grabbed my phone and subconsciously called Katie.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Katie? Can I crash at your place?" I asked.

"Did that scumbag do what I think he did again?" She asked coldly. Yeah I had told her that Josh had hurt me. she was furious and told me to break up with him, but I just couldnt leave him.

"I dont wanna talk about it Katie. Can I or not?" I said. I felt my tears coming up, but I forced them down.

"Alright Chicken Little, Call me when you're outside." She said.

Hanging up, I drove to Katie's house. After Finding Street Parking, I saw a Black 4 runner sitting outside of Katie's House.

Fuck. Josh was there.

* * *

**ANNNNNNND i left you all with a cliffhanger, yet again. Hehe. Please review ! :D i really appreciate it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Aloha Fellow readers! :D (i'm from hawaii, just letting ya'll know) Thank you all for reviewing this story. It really means a lot to me knowing you all would take the time to read it. If you arent reviewing it, review it. I like knowing what people's opinion are(: Anyway, Enjoy this chapter. :D**

**I do not own degrassi or their characters whatsoeverrrrrrrr.**

* * *

**Maya's POV: **

_Shit_. _Shit. Shit Shit. _I thought to myself. As I slowly approached the 4 runner, I tried not to show any fear. Obviously failing because I knew my entire body was shaking. _What did I do to deserve this?_ I thought. I could see Josh Leaning on the hood of his car waiting for my arrival.

"Maya." He said calmly.

"Hi.. Um. Josh." I said. _Damnit Maya,_ I thought to myself._ Dont sound afraid. _

"Where were you today hmm?" He asked me.

"I. Um. Went to the game with Tori and Zig." I said.

He got up off his car and walked towards me. I could feel my legs getting weaker and weaker.

Leaning close to my face, he said, "And you thought it was okay for you to go without telling me?"

"I'm sorry Josh." I began to whimper. "You werent home. And I-I-I-" _SMACK!_ I fell right onto the ground. I couldnt cry for help. I wouldnt.

"Next time, You better wait for me when I get home, Bitch" He said. I began to cry. "Get off the ground, slut!" He commanded. I listened and got off the floor, wiping my tears away and trying so hard to keep myself from crying.

"Call Katie and tell her you're coming home. NOW." He ordered.

I reached into my purse and dialed Katie.

"Hey um. Katie. I decided to go home. I'll see you later okay?" I tried to talk as fast as I could.

"Maya, I see you. You arent home. I saw everything that happened. I called the cops. Walk slowly to your car okay?" I began to cry. Josh going to jail? Was it a good thing or a bad thing?

"Okay. I'll see you later." Trying to act as if she didnt say anything important. I hung up.

"Well?" He said getting impatient.

"I'll see you at home." I said to Josh. I was debating whether I should let him get arrested or not.

A smile flashed across his face. He grabbed my waist and kissed the cheek he struck just a few minutes ago.

"Im sorry baby." He looked down at me. "I mean it. I'm so. so. sorry."

And for a moment, It was as if he was the same person I met a year ago. Feeling so close to forgiving him, I could see blue lights flashing from the end of the street.

"Josh, let's go." I said. "Get in the car, I'll meet you at home."

"What? Why?" He said getting confused and angry.

"I just want to go home okay?" I said, getting more and more panicky. I walked towards my car, and he grabbed my hand.

"Maya-" He got cut off.

"Freeze!" I heard. "Get your hands off the young lady and get on the ground!"

"What the-" He said and looked at me. I'll never forget the look in his eyes. Hatred. His eyes looked like he wanted to kill me..

They cuffed Josh, and placed him into the cop car.

"Miss?" One of the officers said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Are you okay?" he said sounding very sincere.

"Yeah. I'm okay. How long is he going to be in jail?" I asked.

"If he can post bail, He can get out, then go to court." _How long will that be? _I asked my self. "Dont worry, He wont be able to post bail for a while miss." It was as if he was reading my mind.

I smiled. Walking towards Katie's house, I began to think. "Okay Matlin, this time no more Josh Trevor. He is out of my life for good and I will make sure of it."

Before I could even knock on the door, Katie had already opened the door. Swinging her arms around me I finally cracked. My heart began to pour out and I fell to the floor dragging Katie with me.

"Shhhh. Shhhh." Katie soothed me. "It's all going to be okay now."

"W-Why d-does this have to happen to me?" I sobbed.

"It's okay chicken little. He's out of your life now. And we're gonna change your locks to your house tomorrow." She assured me.

Trying to stop myself from crying anymore, I got up, and tried to clean myself up. Going to the bathroom, i wiped off all my makeup. Walking to where my old room used to be, I cried my eyes out to sleep for the second time this week.

**...Over My Head...**

Waking up, I sat up and looked at my phone. 12:35pm. _Ugh._ I thought to myself. I slept for 12 hours. I got up and walked to the bathroom. Taped to the mirror was a note.

Chicken Little,

Went to get breakfast with Jake, then out to do errands for work. Do whatever you want. You're old enough.

-Katie

I laughed. Even after all these years, she still treats me like I'm fourteen.

Peeling off the note from the mirror, I looked at my cheek. _It's so purple_ i thought to myself. I yawned and decided to shower.

After the shower, I decided to go home, change my clothes and put on makeup to cover up my bruise.

My stomach was growling. I realized that I didnt bother to eat at all yesterday. Maybe _I should go to the Dot today. _I thought to myself. _Yeah, the Dot sounds good._ Grabbing my keys, I drove straight to the dot.

Looking outside of The Dot, I noticed it was a little busier than usual. That's okay. I'm really craving the Dot's Famous Burgers and fries. Turning off my car and getting out, I hear a voice that made my entire day.

"Maya? Maya Matlin?" I heard.

Turning around, I saw my high school Sweetheart. Campbell Saunders.

"Cam." I said smiling.

"it's good to see you. You look beautiful." He said. God, I'm getting butterflies all over again. I missed him so much.

"You look great too. How are you?" I asked. I tried so hard to stop smiling, but I couldnt.

"Great. Now that I got to see you again. It's been too long." He walked towards me and gave me a hug.

It felt so good to be in his arms again. He smells just like how I remembered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I escaped from his arms.

"I was planning on getting a bite to eat at the Dot, but since it was too busy, I'm gonna go somewhere else." He said.

I laughed. "I was planning on eating at the Dot too."

"Seems like we both haven't changed much huh?" Cam chuckled.

"No. I guess not." I smiled.

"Since the Dot is busy, You wanna, Umm. Get something to eat with me?" He asked nervously.

"Sure" I said smiling. _Looks like I still make him feel awkward_.

"Okay. Well, Get into your car and follow mine." He said. I opened my car door and watched him jog towards his car.

Starting up my car, I followed Cam.

* * *

**If ya'll are confused when i said "walking to where my old room used to be," It meant that Katie had inherited the Matlin house and it was Maya that moved out. get it? Okay good.**

**Let me know if i should make next chapter Cam's POV or Mayas:D **

**Sooo this is where the real camaya story starts! :D excited? I know i am. hehe. so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO FELLOW READERS ! :D Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten. I really appreciate it. I'll try to update everyday. If not, I probably had something reallllly realllly important to do. XP**

**I do not own Degrassi or their characters. **

* * *

**Cam's POV:**

I ended up driving home. Hoping me and M could carpool instead. I wanted to spend more time with her. I dont know if it was coincidence that I saw her today, or if it was faith, but I was so damn grateful that she walked backed into my life again. She still made me feel awkward and nervous.

Getting out of the car, Maya honked her horn. "Cam? What are we doing here?" She looked puzzled.

"I-I-I Uhhh was wondering if we could carpool?" I stuttered.

"Sure. Hop in, Cheesy." She smiled.

"Hey! Thats not my name anymore." I laughed. Walking to the passengers side of her car.

"And what is it?" She said while I got in.

"It's Mr. Hot Shot Hockey Player" I said confidently.

Maya Laughed. "Suuuuure. It is." She said. "I'll stick with Cheesy."

I grinned. _Cheesy huh? I missed that name._

"Sooo. Where to, Cheesy?" She said.

"Umm. Little Miss Steaks?" I asked.

"Okay. sure." She put the car in drive and drove to Little Miss Steaks.

The entire drive there was full of laughter and getting to know each other again. God it was amazing to have a conversation with this beautiful girl. All she wore was a plain white t-shirt and sweat pants, yet she was still flawless in my eyes.

"Hellooooooo? Cheesy?" Maya said poking my arm.

Oh god, I was zoning out again. "oh. umm.. sorry M."

She smiled. "You called me M. I miss that."

I smiled, "You're the one and only M, Maya."

"Cheesy." She laughed.

We got out of the car and walked into Little Miss Steaks. It was funny, The waiter took us to the exact same table where Maya and I had broken up. I didnt want to bring it up though. Noticing a mic and a Karaoke Machine on the stage, I smiled.

"Hey, M" I said.

"Yeah?" She put the menu down and looked at me.

"It's Karaoke Night." I pointed at the stage.

She laughed. "I remember when a certain someone didnt want to sing back in high school."

"Well, Now I'm not so shame." I said.

"Oh yeah?" She said.

I dont know what had come over me, but I got up from my seat, grabbed Maya, and went on stage.

"Cam! What are you doing?" She said.

"We're singing. Whether you like it or not." I said laughing.

"But-" She began to say, but I cut her off.

"It's either you do it with me M, or I'll do it myself and Embarrass you." I threatened her.

"Okay! Okay! I'll sing with you," Maya said.

Pressing on the karaoke machine, I picked a song that we both knew.

_"I cant explain all these feelings that you making me feeeeeeeeel" _I sang.

She laughed. "_My hearts in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheeeeeeel!" _She sang back to me.

It felt amazing singing with her. It made me feel like I was in High School again. Maya makes me feel young again. I dont ever want this feeling to end.

After the song had ended, Maya and I laughed all the way back to our seats.

"Man, I'm soo hungry now." She said.

"Dont worry, I'll call someone for food." I said. "Excuse me? We're ready to order."

"Okay sure." The waiter pulled out his notepad and waited for us to take our order.

"I'll have the sizzling steak platter" I said.

"I'll have the chicken and mushroom please." Maya said.

"Any drinks?" The waiter had asked.

"A coke please. " Maya said.

"Same." I said.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks." He said.

**...Over My Head...**

****After an amazing lunch with Maya, She dropped me off to my place.

"Hey, M?" I said.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I had really fun today." I smiled.

She smiled in return. "Me too, Cam. I really missed you."

I wanted to lean in to kiss her and tell her how much I missed her and keep her with me forever. But those words couldnt come out of my mouth.

"Um. You wanna hang out again tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure M. I'll pick you up. Text me your address?" I said.

We exchanged our numbers and hugged goodbye. She smelled so good. I loved the way she smelled. Not wanting the hug to end, Maya let go. I was a little disappointed but I knew we couldnt hug forever. No Matter how badly i wanted to keep her in my arms.

Walking into my bedroom, I looked at my clock, It was only 7. I got to spend Five whole hours with Maya Matlin today. It was great. I walked back downstairs and went to the living room to watch Lost. My phone Vibrated, it was Casandra, One of my Puck Bunnies.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, baby. I miss you." She tried to sound seductive. But it just didnt suit her.

"Miss ya' too Cas." I said, sounding like I was uninterested, which I was.

"So, um. I was wondering, The next time you come back in the states, we should hook up again." She said.

"Uh. Sure? Whatever?" I said.

"Great. I'll see you soon baby." She moaned. God, she was so desperate.

I didnt bother to say bye to her. I just hung up. The only reason why I kept Casandra around was because she looked like Maya. I could never get over Maya. It was always her.

Trying to get back into my show, there was a knock on my front door. Getting up, I looked at the time. It was 8:32. Who would be here so late? And why?

I opened the door to see her. My face was in shock.

"Cam?" Maya said. I just looked at her wide eye. "Can I stay over tonight? I really dont feel like being alone."

"I-I-I- Uh. Sure. Sure. Come In." I said. God, I'm such a Dork.

"Thanks." She muttered. "I didnt mean to interrupt you."

"No. No. I was just watching Lost." I said.

She giggled. "Still your favorite show?"

"Hell yeah." I said loud and proud.

"Some things never change." She said.

"Some things never change." I repeated. "Well come," I grabbed her hand "You wanna sleep in the guest room?"

"I was kind of hoping if i could sleep in your room." She said shyly. "If you dont mind." she added.

"I dont mind at all" I smirked at her.

I showed Maya around the house before I took her to my bedroom. I noticed she didnt have any extra clothes on her, so i grabbed my plain white tshirt and some shorts for her to wear.

"Here," I handed them to her. "You didnt bring any clothes, so just put mine on to sleep in."

"Thanks" She said while grabbing them from my hand.

She walked into the bathroom and I went to lay on my bed.

Knocking on the door, I got up and saw that she had no makeup on. I saw a big purple mark on her face.

"M-" I began to say but she cut me off.

"I-I Um. Accidentally hurt myself. You know how clumsy I am" She tried to laugh, but i knew she was lying.

"Maya, I know you're lying. Tell me the truth. " I said.

Tears began to fill her eyes, and she started crying. hard. I didnt know what to do, but i got up and walked toward her and escorted her to my bed.

"Shhhh. Shhhhh." I rubbed her back. "It's gonna be okay M."

She started to stifle her sobs.

"It all started a year ago." Maya said.

She began to tell me how She met Josh Trevor. And how their relationship had gotten serious. Maya really started to fall for him. Somewhere after they had made 8 months, Josh had accidentally hit her. He apologize right after. She forgave him for that. Then, he began hitting her more frequently. She started to feel like it was her fault.

The more and more she began talking about her being abuse, the angrier I got. Why would anyone do this to her? My sweet sweet Maya.

I looked at her, Grabbed her chin and really looked at her.

"Maya," I said. "You don't deserve that." I smiled.

Tears began to fill her eyes once more.

"No, no. Dont cry M." I wiped her tears away. "I'm here for you okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you Cam."

"Even with these ugly purple bruises, You're still beautiful to me Maya." I said, not knowing that I had said it. She smiled though. And it was great knowing that I could make her smile.

I grabbed her gently and let her lay on my chest that night while i brushed her hair with my fingers. I wasn't going to take advantage of her. She was way too insecure and I would never to that to Maya, The love of my life.

We fell asleep together that night with smiles on our faces. I wish it was like this for the rest of my life.

* * *

**How'd ya'll like that camaya cuteness huh? :D **

**Is it too much if i asked for a little bit more reviews? I would really appreciate it! :D THANK YOU **


	7. Chapter 7

**ALOHA! So, the story is out a little earlier than usual. I just got home from school and I absolutely couldnt wait for this chapter. I've been thinking about it all day. SOOOOOO. enjoy ;D **

**Review please! **

**I dont own degrassi whatsoever ):**

* * *

**Cam's POV: **

I woke up with Maya's head still on my chest. Smiling, I kissed her forehead, then slowly got out of bed trying not to wake her. I walked to the bathroom and said, "Man, Im so lucky to have her walk back into my life again."

After brushing my teeth, I decided I was going to make Maya some breakfast before she woke up. Checking the time, It was only 9. Luckily I don't have Hockey practice today. Nor will I have to travel for the next month. Thank goodness. I don't think I even want to leave anymore because I want to make Maya mine again. I'll do whatever it takes to make her fall for me again. Making sure that when Josh comes out of jail, I'll be there to protect her. I'm going to protect Maya from Josh and anything that will harm her.

Looking into the fridge, I realized that I didnt bother to stock up on groceries. I walked to the living room and grabbed a notepad and a pen from my desk.

_M, _

_I went to go get some breakfast. Don't leave the house okay? I have a day planned ahead for us. _

_-Cheesy_

Smiling, I went back to my room noticing Maya was sitting up on the bed.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Morning, bedhead." I laughed.

"Well, Sorry! I didnt know I was supposed to wake up beautiful." She said grinning.

_You're beautiful no matter what Maya._ I wanted to say.

"What's that note for?" she asked.

"Oh, I was gonna go grab some breakfast for the two of us. But since you're up, I'll wait for you to get ready and then we'll go get a bite to eat." I said.

"Sure." She smiled. "I'd love to get something to eat."

She picked up her clothes, and walked to the bathroom. I noticed that her bruises got a little lighter. Thank goodness. I cant bare stand looking at Maya that way. Its not that she doesn't look beautiful, but I can't get the image of her being hurt, beaten, and feeling like she had nowhere to run to.

I sat on my bed and started to play a few games on my phone. It took her twenty minutes to get ready. Maya got out of the bathroom and I noticed that she had covered her face with makeup again. Wow, it looked like she never had a bruise on her face. Thats how I wanted Maya to look. Always.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." She assured me.

I grabbed my keys and we walked towards the car.

"What do you feel like eating Maya?" I said.

"You wanna just make something at your place?" She asked.

"Sure. I dont have anything there though, wanna go grocery shopping?" I said.

"Sounds like fun." She laughed.

We stopped at a nearby grocery store. I grabbed a cart and started pushing it toward the produce section.

"Produce first." I told her.

"Whatever you say Mr. Hot shot hockey player." She laughed.

"I thought I was Cheesy?" I said.

"You are. Very Cheesy." She laughed some more.

I grinned at her. Even after she had a huge breakdown last night, I'm glad shes smiling and laughing. She's such a strong woman.

I grabbed some strawberries, Lettuce, Tomatoes, asparagus, Potatoes and mushrooms. Maya on the other hand grabbed bananas, blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries.

"Not much a vegetable fan huh?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Not really." She laughed. "Buuuuuuuut," She singsonged. She grabbed a few cobs of corn. "I do love me some corn."

I laughed at her.

"What?" she crossed her arms. God she was so cute. I just wanted to grab her waist and kiss her.

"Nothing." I smiled.

We continued to walk around the grocery store grabbing meats and things I would eat at home. As we approached the register, I saw Maya taking out her wallet.

"No. No. No." I shook my head. "I'll pay Maya."

"But, I got a lot of things. I wanna pay too." She said.

"Too bad M, Im paying." I said.

She didnt say anything and just pouted. I laughed at her. She was just so cute for me to be mad at.

We put all the groceries in the car and started to drive back to the house.

"Cam?" She said.

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"Is it okay if i stay at your place for a few more days? I really dont want to be alone. Its nice being around you." She said shyly.

I smiled. Im glad she asked to stay a while longer. If she wasn't going to ask. I was. "Stay as long as you want M." I said.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Lets go to your place and grab your things then." I offered.

She nodded and started giving me directions to her place. We parked into her driveway and I got out of the car looking at her place. This place looked really familiar.

"Hey M?" I called out.

"Yeah?" She said while looking for her keys.

"Are these the Clarksons house?" I asked her.

"Yeah. They were planning on selling the place and they let me rent the place for cheap." She said. Huh. What a coincidence.

I walked into her house and followed her to her room.

"You took my old room to sleep in?" I laughed.

"Well, Yeah." She muttered. "It's a familiar place. It made me feel comfortable."

I smiled. I've only been with her for 24 hours and I'm falling in love with her all over again.

She grabbed a dufflebag and started packing her clothes.

I dont know what had come over me, but I grabbed Maya's Arm, turned her around, grabbed her face and planted my lips onto hers. It felt amazing. I missed kissing her. Her lips were so soft. And I felt fireworks. I, Campbell Saunders, am IN love with Maya Matlin. I always was.

I pulled away, and I saw her smiling.

"I love you, Cam." She whispered.

I've been waiting for this moment.

"I love you, M." I smiled.

We walked out of the house together, hand in hand feeling like we were in high school again.

* * *

**Soooo, What'd you guys think? I loved writing this chapter. Its not the end of the story folks! More Drama coming up! :D Please review! I really appreciate it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HIIIII GUYS :D Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I love writing for you all. Your reviews motivate me to write more. SOOOO, Heres my next chapter. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Degrassi Whatsoever. **

* * *

**Maya's POV:**

Over the next few weeks Cam and I have been having the greatest times of our lives. I eventually moved out of the house and moved in with Cam. He made me feel like I was in High School again. I was falling in love with Campbell Saunders all over again, and it was a damn good feeling. Everynight, I cuddle up close with him and fall asleep on his chest while he brushes my hair with his fingers. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this. It was amazing how his urges dont get the best of him.

Cam was a true Gentleman. I told him I wasnt ready to have sex with him. He fully understood and he left it alone like that.

Waking up this fine Saturday morning, I noticed that Cam hadn't been in bed. I slowly got up and walked downstairs. The smell of bacon illuminated throughout the entire house. I loved the fact that Cam made me breakfast everyday. Josh never bothered to when we lived together. Grabbing a seat by the breakfast bar, I smiled to see that Cam was shirtless and focused on not burning the bacon.

"Morning, Cheesy." I said. no answer. I got off the counter and walked toward him. Slowly approaching him, I noticed that he was wearing earphones. Laughing, I tapped his shoulder. Taking off his earphones He grinned at me and bent down to kiss me.

"Morning M." He smiled.

"Morning Cheesy." I said walking back to the counter. He followed me with two plates. His containing Bacon, Eggs and pancakes. Mine containing Sausage Eggs and fruits. He knew exactly what I wanted for breakfast. He always knows. Sitting down next to me I kissed him and started digging into my breakfast. It was soooo good.

After eating, I washed both of our plates and walked upstairs to brush my teeth. After brushing it, I walked into the room noticing Cam had changed his clothes.

"What you wanna do today?" I asked him.

"Well, It's a surprise." He said.

I pouted. I hate surprises. "Tell meeeeeeeeee" I singsonged.

"Nope. Not this time M. Youre not ruining my surprise." He said. I pouted some more. For some reason, Whenever I pouted, it always seems to make him laugh. I like his laugh. It makes my entire day worth while.

He bent over and kissed me. "Go get ready, M. I planned an entire Day Ahead of us." He said.

It took me 40 minutes to get ready. Walking down the stairs, I heard Cam and another woman's voice. She began laughing. I walked into the livingroom and noticed Katie there.

"Hey, Katie. What are you doing here?" I said.

"We're going to the movies." She said.

"Why?" I questioned. I thought I had an entire day with Cam.

"You'll see, Chicken Little." She smiled.

Walking towards Cam's car, Katie Stopped me.

"Nuh-uh Maya, You're riding with me." She said.

"Why?" I asked again.

"So many Questions Maya, Just come one." She grabbed my hand.

We ended up at the mall. I thought about asking my sister what the hell we were doing here, but she's obviously not gonna tell me. Neither will Cam. Walking towards the Movie theaters, I saw Cam waiting for us.

"Come one M," He said.

We walked into an empty room in the theater. I was puzzled.

"Why isn't anyone here?" I asked Cam.

"Shhhh. You'll see." He said.

Once Cam Chose our seats, there was popcorn and drinks waiting for us. I was still confused on what he was doing.

"Cam-" I said, but the movie had started. Then it hit me. He was recreating our first date. He bought out an entire theater for us to watch the same movie we watched 8 years ago. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

When the movie had ended, We walked out and Katie began to interrogate Cam exactly how she did when we first met. It made me laugh.

"So Cam," Katie placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you a Virgin?"

I let out a giggle. "KATIE!" I shouted. Then we all started laughing. "This was so sweet of you to do, Cheesy."

"Trying to live up to my name right?" He smiled.

"Okay, Kiddies. I hate to interrupt, but I have to go. Baby AJ needs to go to her doctors appointment soon." Katie said.

"Okay, Katie." I smiled at her. "I'll see you later. Thank you for doing this for me." I hugged her.

"Anytime, Chicken Little." She said, and walked away.

Cam grabbed my hand, and walked us towards a photo booth.

I laughed. "What are we doing?"

"Hiding from Katie." He smiled.

We started taking pictures in the photo booths. One of us smiling, Two goofy ones, And the last one of us kissing.

"I'm gonna put this right next to our other one." He said, pulling out his wallet. He grabbed one of the photos and pulled out our old photo.

"You kept it?" I asked him.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I?" He said. I smiled.

"I kept ours too." Pulling out my wallet and showing it to him.

"Guess we were always thinking about eachother, huh?" He said leaning in to kiss me.

"Guess so." I said kissing him back.

After Cam and I had done a little shopping, we went back to my old house to pick up the last of my things. Grabbing my key, I heard a voice that made my heart stop.

"Maya." He said.

* * *

**OHHHHHHHH! Guess who that mystery person is? I know this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to post something up today before i end up doing everything i need to do for my Graduation. SOOOOO, Please review! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**ELLO FELLOW READERS :D I hope you all liked my last chapter. I promise you, I wont be ending this story anytime soon. **

**I do not own Degrassi or their characters whatsoever. **

* * *

**Cam's POV: **

Leaning onto my car, I watched Maya look for her keys in her purse. As she was going to open the door, there was some guy walking towards her. He was tall, about 5'10 with short dark brown hair, and eyes that look like they were ready to kill. That's when I realized. That man was Josh Trevor, Maya's Ex-boyfriend. I got up off my car and started walking towards Maya. Thats when I snapped.

_SMACK!_ Maya toppled to the floor. I ran to Josh and Tackled him onto the grass.

"FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed, letting my fists connect to his face over and over and over again.

"CAM! CAM!" Maya grabbed me and tried to pull me off of that abuser. I hit him one more time and got off of him.

I pulled Maya closer to me and hugged her. "Go into the house and grab the rest of your things okay?" I told her. She nodded and walked into the house. I looked down to see that Josh was still on the ground. I squatted down and whispered in his ear,"Don't ever come near her. I'll fucking kill you!" I got up and walked into the house.

"Fucking dumb cunt," I heard Josh mutter. I brushed it off my shoulder, closed the door and looked for Maya. Walking into her room, She wasn't there.

"M?" I said. No answer. "Maya?" I called out louder. Still no answer. I was feeling a bit worried, So I searched around the second floor to look for her. I looked into the bathroom and the other rooms. She wasn't there. I began to get worried. I ran downstairs to see that the backdoor had been open. Slowly walking towards the backdoor, I heard quiet sobs. Sighing, I stood behind the door and waited a bit for her to stop crying.

"M?" I said worriedly.

"Yeah?" She managed to say.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"What does it look like?" She snapped at me.

I sighed. "If you want me to leave you alone, I'll go." I said. As I began to start walking towards the front door, I heard the backdoor close.

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

I turned around and stared at her. "Sorry, for what, M?" I walked towards her. "This is not your fault. I should be sorry. I didnt mean to scare you. I just couldn't bare to see you this way." Tears started forming her eyes. I grabbed her hands and stared deep into her eyes. "Maya, You mean the entire world to me. I love you so much. You are my definition of perfect. I wanna be with you, M. Forever."

Nervous, I took her left hand and kneel-ed. Taking out a little navy blue velvet box, I opened it to see the big diamond ring I had bought a few days ago.

"Maya, If only these were in better circumstances, but I wanna be with you forever." I said. Tears began falling from her face once more. "The way I saw that scum bag do to you, it made me want to protect you for the rest of our lives."

"Cam-" She began to say but I cut her off.

"Maya Matlin, Will you Marry me?" I asked her.

She pulled me off of the ground and kissed me. "Yes," She said breathlessly.

I slid that fat diamond ring right onto her left finger. It was official. Maya and I were engaged.

I looked into her eyes, Leaned in and kissed her. We let our love and passion loose throughout this entire kiss. She swung her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I slowly picked her up and gently placed her on the carpet floor. Letting go of the kiss, I looked at her.

"I don't want to do this unless you're ready, Maya." I said breathing heavily.

"I want to." She looked at me reassuringly.

Before I could ask her, she grabbed my face and smashed our lips together passionately. I have been waiting for this for 8 long years. I was making love to the love of my life.

We laid there in silence, for what seemed for hours.

"Cam?" She said sleepily.

"mm?" I said.

She lifted her head, and kissed me. "I love you."

I smiled at her. "I love you, too."

**...Over My Head...**

Over the next few days, Maya and I had been happier than ever. It was perfect. Remember when I said that I wasn't ever going to get tired of this? Yeah, I'm still not tired of this.

I had been packing up my suitcase getting ready to leave for the states. This week we were challenging Boston I was going to be gone for a good week. Maya can't come with me, Her job doesn't allow her to take any breaks during this time of year. But I was glad because Tori and Zig offered to stay at my place for the week. She had told Tori about the recent incident with Josh and I, obviously not wanting her to be alone, asked Tor and Zig to keep her company while I'm gone.

I heard the front door close. I knew that Maya had been done with work. She walked up the stairs and entered the room looking exhausted. I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"How was work?" I asked her.

"Tiring." She replied.

"What happened?" I said.

"Nothing. It was just tiring." She said. I knew she had been lying. But knowing Maya, She would tell me eventually.

"Okay." I said.

I took her to the bed and we laid there till we fell asleep.

* * *

**SOOO, what you all think? I know i kind of rushed it a little bit but i PROMISE YOU I'm not done with this story. Not by a long shot. Review please? I would really appreciate it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**HIIII GUYS :D I'm glad you are all liking my story. Please dont stop reviewing. It really makes me happy to know that you are all following my story. So far, I'm able to update everyday. If you have any suggestions to this story, please dont hesitate to give me a few ideas. **

**Unfortunately, I do not own Degrassi or their Characters. **

* * *

**Maya's POV: **

I was awakened with a loud scream In my livingroom. I ran downstairs to see what happened, only to find Tori, Zig and Tristan hugging eachother. I had to rub my eyes.

"Tristan?" I mumbled.

"Right here baby!" He looked at me and gave me his personal Vogue pose.

I screamed and ran towards him and gave him a squeeze.

"Ew. Maya, Your breath reeks." He said.

"Sorry." I said covering my mouth. "I'll be right back" I said smiling running up the stairs brushing my teeth.

When I looked at the mirror, I noticed a note.

_M,_

_I had early morning hockey practice. I'll be home sometime around lunch. _

_Dont have too much fun with Tristan, Tor and Zig. _

_& My flight is tonight at 7. _

_I love you_

_-Cheesy_

I smiled and looked down at my big fat diamond ring that Cam had slipped onto my finger a few days ago. Playing with the ring, I finished brushing my teeth. I walked back into my room to change till I saw Tristan trying out Campbell's clothes.

"TRIS!" I yelled laughing.

"What? I look FAAAAB!" He said posing. I let out a little giggle.

"Speaking of Fab, Where is he?" I asked Tristan.

"He went on a business trip to the states. Remember when we had that argument back in grade 9 and he was saying that Fashion week was for shallow people?" he said.

"Uhh. yeah I remember." I said.

"Well, Fab started making clothes. And now he's all into Fashion week. They offered him something, he didnt tell me what until he agreed to it for sure." Tristan said.

"Oh thats amazing!" I yelled. "So proud of him."

"Me too," Tori said excitingly.

"So what you all want to do right now?" I asked them.

"Well, we're gonna go home real quick to pick up my things." Tori said.

"Me too." Tristan said.

"Wait, You're staying too?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Campbell asked if I wanted to stay for the week." He said.

I screamed, hugged him and started jumping up and down. "It's like our old sleepovers like in high school!" I said.

"I know! Mean Girls every night!" Tori said.

Tristan and I started laughing.

"Okay, well we'll be back tonight," Tori said.

"Okay, See you." I smiled.

**...Over My Head...**

It was only 9 when Tori, Zig, and Tristan had left. The next three hours I ended up showering, and getting ready for Cam to get home. Walking down the stairs, I walked into the living room. I grabbed my Cello, and sat on the couch. It was great being able to play my Cello everyday. When I was with Josh, I never had the time to play with it.

I closed my eyes and let my bow flow back and forth and let the music flow through me. I let my passion run. My love for Campbell, The pain i had gone through the past year and a half, and the happiness that had returned when Campbell had walked back into my life again. It was amazing.

Ending my piece, I heard Clapping. I turned around to see the love of my life clapping and smiling at me. I smiled back.

"That was amazing." Cam said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Very." I smiled.

"Let go get something to eat then." he said.

I put my Cello back into it's case and I grabbed the keys to my car. Cam Grabbed my hand and shook his head.

"I'll drive. I have a surprise for you." He smiled.

"You know I'm no good with surprises Cam!" I said.

"Don't worry, It's not going to be too bad." He smiled. Leaning forward, I kissed him. He took my had and we walked out to his car.

I noticed that there was a car outside with a big bow on top. It was a new car. The new Scion TC.

"Surprise." He whispered into my ear.

"Cam-" I said.

"Take it baby, You're car is old, and almost broken down. I figured, you needed a new car." He said to me.

"No. I cant take it Cam-" I started to say.

"I wont take No as an answer, M. Take it. It'll make me happy." He pouted.

Sighing, I took the keys and smiled at him. I Grabbed his head and passionately kissed him.

Letting go, I leaned my forehead against his, "Thank you." I said breathlessly.

"Anything for you, M" He responded.

We got into my new car (Cam Drove Of course), and took us to Degrassi.

"What are we doing here Cam?" I asked him

"We're going to the Garden. I haven't been here for years, I wanted to see what the garden looks like now." He smiled.

I haven't thought about the garden in a long time. The first thing that came to my mind was Cam. When Eli had found him just in time. It was the worst time of my life. Not to mention Cam's as well. He fell into depression. I wasnt sure if he still wanted to be with me. He avoided me, stopped going to school for a few weeks, and almost quit hockey for good. But something inside of him turned around. After a while, things went back to normal, and Cam and I continued our relationship until his senior year. I was afraid that When his senior year was over, He was leaving me. So I decided that we should break up. He agreed to it. But, without the actions that have happened, Cam and I wouldnt be where we are now. I was damn happy.

We walked towards the garden, and the first thing I noticed was how beautiful the garden had turned out. It had flourished and I noticed that they began to grow veggies too. It was so pretty. I noticed the greenhouse. It was still there. I looked at Cam. He smiled at me.

"M, I'm better now. I dont think I'll ever do that ever again." He assured me.

"I know, Cheesy." I smiled at him.

Walking towards the middle of the garden, I saw a little buffet-style looking picnic.

"Surprise." Cam said again.

We sat down and began to eat.

"Where'd you get all these?" I asked him.

"Practice ended early, so Dallas, Alli, Owen, and Anya Helped me set this up. I went to their place to cook." He said.

I laughed. "This is delicious. You do know how to cook, Cheesy."

"You know it!" He laughed.

We continued eating and talked about how awkward we were in high school and how little we had changed. After we were done, We packed up and went home.

By the time we got home, It was 5:30. Cam's flight would leave in an hour and a half, he got his things and I drove him to the airport. I tried not to cry, but tears began flowing out.

Cam grabbed my chin and pulled my face to look up at him. "Shhh. Shhh." He soothed, "I'm only gonna be gone for a week, M. Tris and Tori will be there to help you feel better. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know. It's Just that we've been together 24/7 for a while and I dont wanna be without you." I sobbed.

"I wish you could come, But I know you have work." He said sadly. "I love you, M"

"I love you too, Cheesy" I wiped my tears away, and smiled. "Be safe alright?"

"I will." We hugged and kissed eachother one last time before he walked to check in.

* * *

**I know this isnt one of the best chapters, but the next one will be ;D I have a lot in store for this story. Don't doubt me for one second. **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :D THANK YOU.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEEY EVERYONE :D Thank you for all the reviews. Im updating super early today cause I dont have work. Yippie! SOO. I may update again tonight. Hopefully. So please review! review! review! **

**I do not own degrassi Whatsoeverrr.**

* * *

**Cam's POV: **

****I had just landed in Boston, Massachusetts. The first thing I did was turn my phone on. Looking on it, I had seen 5 texts from Cassandra.

**Cas: **Hey baby, I heard you're going to be back this week. I wanna see you

**Cas: **Campbell I miss you

**Cas: **I need you Campbell

**Cas: **Dont you miss me and my body?

**Cas: ** Campbell?

God she was to mention desperate. I decided to call Maya.

"Hey Cheesy." She said happily.

"Hey, M. I just wanted to let you know I got here safely. Miss you already." I said.

"I miss you, too. Come back in one piece, okay?" She said.

"I will. I love you." I responded.

"I love you, too." And then she hung up.

I walked outside waiting for Dallas and Owen to find their suitcases, Only to find that they had beat me to it.

"Hey, Rookie" Dallas waved. "Chicken Cutlet didnt come?"

I laughed. "Shes not chicken cutlet anymore Dallas. She's soon to be Mrs. Saunders."

"No way!" Dallas and Owen said together.

"Since when?" Owen asked.

"A few days ago. I've always known that I couldn't live without her. I just want to make sure of it now." I said. I thought about what had happened. I tackled down Josh and kicked his ass, after he had put his filthy hands onto my Maya.

"Dude." Dallas waved his hands back and forth. I guess I had been zoning out again.

"Oh. uhh Yeah. Sorry. Zoning out." I said.

"There's more to that proposal huh?" Dallas said.

I sighed. When the cab pulled up, We put our things in the car. I had began to tell them what had happened when I proposed to Maya. They just stared at me Wide eye.

Owen put his hands onto my shoulder. "It's okay Cam. Let's go out tonight and drink. Practice doesnt start till wednesday. So we have a good two days to party."

"Yeah! We haven't been in the states for a good month. We'll have fun!" Dallas chimed in.

I laughed. "Okay, Okay." I took out my phone and texted Maya.

**Me:** Dallas and Owen are taking me out to drink tonight.

I clicked my phone closed. A few minutes later, Maya texted back.

**Love of my life: **Okay, Just dont get in too much trouble. I love you.

I smiled. I'm glad that Maya trusts me and I dont have to worry about Maya either.

When we got to the hotel, we checked in and I went straight to my room.

"Get ready now, Rook!" Dallas shouted.

I closed the door and headed straight to the shower. After I was done, I threw on a plain white t-shirt, jeans and put on my old Ice Hounds Jacket. It has and will always be my favorite jacket. Dallas and Owen began to pound on my door. I opened the door noticing that Dallas and Owen were wearing their Ice hounds Jacket as well.

"WHOAAA!" They both said.

"un-expected plan job huh?" I said.

"You sir, are correct." Owen laughed.

We walked out of the hotel and went to a little bar down the road. After a few shots, I decided to text Maya.

**Me: **Hey, Baby, I miss you. I'm at a little bar in boston. Wish you were here.

I clicked my phone close and I began to drink again. Dallas began talking about his life with Alli and how they had been trying to get a child, but it was hard for Alli to carry a child. Man, I felt sorry for Dallas. But the good thing was, at least he and Alli were together. And he still had Rock. But he hardly sees him. Rock still lives with Vanessa. But Dallas is a good father towards Rock. Rock is planning on attending Degrassi and becoming a part of the Ice Hounds. Following his father's foot steps.

As for Owen, He and Anya barely see eachother. They still love eachother though. They decided to wait off kids until Anya retires from her career in the Army, and when Owen can stay in Toronto for good.

Shot, after shot, I began to black out. I dont know what had happened, I dont even remember how I got back to the hotel room.

I woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover. I tried to stretch to find that there was someone on my bed. I turned her over lightly to see who it was.

_Fuck. _I screamed in my head. It was Cassandra.

I looked at myself, I was naked. I looked at her. She was naked too.

_FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. WHAT DID I JUST DO?!_ I thought to myself.

I Furiously shook her.

"Cas. Wake up!" I said.

She moaned and looked at me and smiled. "Morning baby. Ready for round two?" She said.

"No. Get out." I said coldly.

She looked at me confused. "W-Wh-What? I dont understand."

"Get. Out." I said again. I grabbed her clothes and tossed it to her.

"Okay." She said. Putting her clothes on she walked out the door.

I dont remember what happened last night. I looked at my phone. _Shit shit shit._

**Me:** Hey, Baby, I miss you. I'm at a little bar in boston. Wish you were here.

**Cas:** I'll be there soon. Meet me outside.

Oh. fuck. I texted Cassandra on accident! I fucked up big time...

* * *

**ANNNND that is the end for this chapter. What you all think? SHOCKERR right? HEHE :D **

**Please review ! like i said over and over again. I would really appreciate it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**HIII everyone! So, I was debating if I should actually update twice today, but in the end I picked to update. Two reasons, 1) I have nothing to do. and 2) No one wants to hang out with me. LOLOL. I am one sad and lonely senior in high school. Anyway, Enjoy! **

**I do not own degrassi or their characters. **

* * *

**Maya's POV: **

Cam was right. A week had gone really quickly. Tori, Zig, Tristan, and I had way too much fun. The first night Cam was gone, We decided to do movie night. Of course, Tori wanted to watch Mean girls. It was her favorite movie. We watched that movie so many times, I know the entire movie front and back. That night, Tori and Zig had fallen asleep early. Tristan gave me an idea. We started to draw little penis' next to their mouths. It was really funny. They woke up the next morning screaming, while Tris and I laughed our asses off.

The second day, there wasn't any food in the refrigerator, so we decided to stock up on food. Going grocery shopping with them was a bad idea. As we were going to the grocery store, we stopped at the mall because Tristan had to buy some clothes. One thing led to another, and you know, We ended up staying there till closing. I had a Manicure and a Pedicure, Bought me a few clothes here and there, and Tori and Tristan dragged Zig and I to buy lingerie at Victoria's Secret. We obviously didn't buy any groceries.

On Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday I went to work. It was a long, a little bit boring day. I felt like I wasn't happy with my job anymore. I wanted to play my Cello again. I wish I was still in the Young music Orchestra again. It was one of the most amazing times of my lives. On friday night, I watched Cam on tv. I sounded like a maniac because I was screaming at the tv whenever someone body checked Cam. I hated seeing him hurt.

On Saturday and Sunday, My parents decided to drop by and see how I was doing. I had shown them my ring and they were happy that I was getting married to Cam. They always loved him. Even in high school. My dad actually accepted him. Katie and Jake stopped by as well. On Sunday night, we went to Little Miss Steaks for dinner. We all caught up with eachnother and had a great time enjoying each other's Companies.

I was driving to the airport, Cam was going to be home. FINALLY! I missed him like crazy. I waited for him outside of the terminal. It took about five minutes until I heard Cam yelling my name.

"MAYA!" Cam screamed.

"CAM!" I yelled back runnning towards him. He dropped his things and had his arms wide open. I jumped into his arms as he swung me around in a circle.

"I missed you like crazy" I whispered in his ear.

"I missed you, too Maya." He said still hugging me.

I helped him with his things into the car, and we drove home in silence.

"Cam?" I said.

"hmm?" he replied.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He responded.

"You sure?" I said worriedly.

"Yeah." He just said.

Something was wrong. He doesnt just answer that way. Nor do we have any silent drives home. Something was up with him, and I will find out.

When we had gotten home, Cam went into the showers. I was unpacking his things until I noticed that his phone was blinking. I never snooped before. But something was up with him. I grabbed his phone and unlocked it. There was a text message.

**Cas: I miss you. Call me when you come back to the states. (;**

Who the hell was Cas? I heard Cam walking back to the room and I clicked off his phone, putting it back to where it was.

Cam grabbed my waist and kissed my cheek. "I missed you so much." He said as he began to kiss my neck.

It was bothering me, I couldnt hide it from him. "Who's Cas?" I asked him.

He froze. I turned around and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Who is Cas, Cam?" I asked him again.

He sighed. "You're gonna leave me when I tell you.."

I looked at him. "Noo." I whispered. "Cam, You didnt..."

He looked at his feet, sighed again, and nodded.

Tears began to fill my eyes. I was hurt. I was broken.

"How could you?" I said quietly.

He stepped closer to me, but I put my arms up.

"Dont." She said. "Just answer my question."

"I didn't mean to!" He screamed.

"How can you not mean to?!" I yelled back at him. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Maya I was drunk! Dallas kept buying me drinks! I-I- I dont know! Im sorry Maya!" he said in defeat.

I started to pack my things. Cam grabbed my waist from behind and began crying.

"Maya, Please dont leave me." He sobbed. "I need you."

"Cam." I began to cry as well. "I need some space."

"no. Please, M. Stay." He pleaded.

"I cant." I sobbed.

I continued to pack. Cam kept holding me, not wanting me to go. I grabbed the keys and tried to walk down the stairs. When i got to the door, Cam held me tighter.

"Cam. Please." I said.

"No. Stay with me Maya. I love you. I need you." He said.

"I just need my space. Please Cam." I said. I turned around and hugged him. It was going to be the last hug i'll have from in until I can forgive him.

"I need to go Cam." I said.

"Okay." He finally said in defeat.

I began to walk towards the car, till cam grabbed my arm again, he grabbed my face and smashed his lips against mine. I could feel the passion, and our tears colliding together. I wanted to stay. I wanted to just forget everything never happened tonight, but I couldn't.

I drove to katies house, telling her what had happened.

And that night, I cried myself to sleep for the first time in months.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I almost cried myself. LOL. im such a weenie. anyway, Please Favorite this story, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D i would really appreciate it! **


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO EVERYONE :D I know, its a little late today, I had a graduation to go to, and yadda yadda yadda. Thats my excuse. But its up now right? Better late then not updating for a week. LOL. Okay, im not funny. Enjoy though! **

**I do not own degrassi or their characters.**

* * *

Its been 7 days 12 hours 45 minutes since Maya had walked out on me. My life is absolutely miserable without her. When told her I needed her, I meant it. I know I should he giving her space, but I cant. I need her to forgive me. I fucked up. Really bad.

My life had become nothing but a blur since Maya walked out on me. I've been doing terrible during practices, I wasn't motivated anymore. There was nothing to motivate me anymore. Owen began to get more and more upset With me as each practice gone by. Dallas though, was more sympathetic towards me. I guess he knows how it feels when someone walks out on you. Alli and Dallas haven't been on good terms either. The doctor recently told Alli that it maybe almost impossible to conceive a baby. And for that, Alli fell into depression.

I wish I could cut myself again. I want to feel the pain from cutting. You don't even know how badly i want to. But I just cant bring myself to do it anymore. No matter how depressed I am, I cant do it.

I vowed to give up alcohol. For good. It was because of alcohol why I lost my Fiance. Why I lost the love of my life for the second time.

For the past week, I had been doing the same routine. Wake up, shower, try to eat, go to practice, go home. Cry, sleep. Obviously the "trying" to eat part I wasn't very successful at it. Its been two days since I've had something in my stomach. I know its not good because I am an athlete, but I always lose my appetite. I, Campbell Saunders, am a total mess.

I decided to take a walk to clear out my mind. Walking aimlessly, I ended up at the Degrassi Greenhouse. I sighed If only no one had found me so many years ago, I would be dead by now, and not feel this misery. I wouldnt have fucked up with Maya. I sat in the greenhouse looking at the water hose thats sitting next to a little flower pot of roses. I stared at it for what seemed to be hours, until my phone began to vibrate

**Cas**: Baby, i miss you.

I looked at her name. I got angrier and angrier. Soon I didnt know what i was doing. I got up and threw unused pots on the ground.

"FUCK!" I screamed. Tears began filling my eyes. Thats when I saw a shadow come through.

"Cam?" I heard them say. I wiped my tears and stared at the mess I had made. Katie and Jake walked in.

"Oh- Oh my god!" Katie exclaimed. "What have you done?" she said pointing at the shattered pots.

"K-Katie." I stammered "I'm sorry."

"Whats going on with you?" Jake questioned

"I'm going crazy. I miss Maya so much." I said. Tears began to fill my eyes once more. Katie walked towards me and hugged me.

"I know, you do." She said rubbing my back. "She's miserable without you too, Cam."

"Why can't she come back then?" I sobbed.

"She's afraid of getting hurt again." Jake chimed in

"But I'm not gonna do it again!" I screamed. "I need her! It was a Mistake!" I pushed Katie out of the hug and started to pace back and forth tugging onto my hair. "I need to see her." I said. I began to walk out of the greenhouse until Katie grabbed my hand.

"Cam, no." She said.

"Why not?" I said.

"You just can't. Now isn't the right time." She replied. I pulled my hand away, and walked towards the car. I heard Katie and Jake calling for me, but I ignored them.

"CAM! CAM!" They both screamed.

"I'm going to see my girlfriend! I dont care what you people say!" I shouted at them. I turned on my car and drove off.

I didn't even know where she was. I decided I would look everywhere for her. First stop, The park. I paced back and forth around the entire park. I looked near the swings, I looked to where Maya and I laid in the grass. I looked everywhere for her in the park. She wasnt there.

I drove to Her old house. I pulled into the front of her garage. It looked empty. But it's worth a shot right?

I walked into the house, not bothering to knock. There was nothing there. All of her things were finally gone. I looked upstairs, in the bathroom, in her old room. She was nowhere to be found.

I passed by Katies house, But her car wasn't there either. I decided that I should give up. I drove home.

I walked up the stairs and laid on my bed until 5, Thinking about places where Maya would be. Then it hit me, I hadn't checked places to eat! Maya would probably be at Little Miss Steaks with Tristan and Tori and maybe even Zig. They had recently became best friends again. It was karaoke night, I'm pretty sure she would be there.

I got up, changed my clothes, and got back into my car. I thought about many scenarios that would happen between Maya and I.

First Scenario that popped into my head, was she would forgive me. She walked back into my arms crying hysterically with both of us apologizing towards each other, saying how much we loved each other.

Second scenario would be she wouldn't forgive me. She hates me, and that she never wants to see me again. She wants me out of her life for good and for me to never ever come back in her life.

I thought for a moment, I like Scenario number one better. So I began Driving aimlessly towards Little Miss Steaks.

I was driving slowly thinking about things I could say to Maya. I need her to forgive me. I'm a wreck without her.

_Focus Cam. Focus on getting Maya back._ I thought.

At that moment, something in my head told me to roll down the window. That's when I heard that angelic laugh. I turned my head and saw Maya sitting outside of The Dot. She wasn't alone. She was with him. Josh Trevor.

They were both laughing_. _They were both having a good time. Josh leaned in to kiss Maya on the cheek and she smiled.

That's when my world shattered. Everything went too quickly. I couldn't think straight. I turned back to look at the road, All I saw was a red minivan driving towards me. Everything began to fade Black. The last thing I could hear was someone calling my name.

"CAM! CAM!" They sobbed.

* * *

**UH-OH. I bet you were thinking "That did not just happen!" WELLLL, YES IT DID! **

**Please review and favorite my story! I would really appreciate it.**

** review review review review review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLLLLLO Everyone :D Thank you for all your kind reviews. I appreciate everyone of them. Seriously, You have no idea how much they mean to me. I've been thinking about majoring in english lit. but I wasn't so sure. **

**Anyway, Shoutout to msleahbeah3236! What you said absolutely made my day. I literally smiled throughout the entire message. Thank you so much! **

**I do not own Degrassi or their Characters. **

* * *

**Maya's POV: **

It's been a week since I haven't spoken to Cam. I cant believe he cheated on me. I thought he loved me. Was I not good enough for him? Was it even his fault? He said he'd been drinking and he thought he texted me but he ended up texting that Cas girl. Who was she? Why does she even miss him?

I sighed. I've been staring at the ceiling for the past three hours. I really don't feel like doing anything. I've been crying myself to sleep every night for the past week. I've never been this hurt my entire life. Not even when Josh has hit me multiple times. I even stopped going to work, you know. I just don't care anymore. My life is incomplete. I, Maya Matlin, am a complete mess.

Tears began to fill my eyes again for the fifth time today. Guess what? It was only 12pm. I've been up since 5. I missed Cam. I missed him so much. But I can't bring myself to forgive him. He's lost my trust to have some fling with a... a... a whore! I finally decided that it was time for me to stop moping around. I needed to get up, and do something. I need to get away. Just as I began to get up, my phone vibrated.

_It must be Cam again._ I thought to myself. He'd been nonstop texting me. I grabbed my phone to see who it was. I clicked my phone on to see that I had 10 messages. I unlocked my phone to see who had texted me. Oh look, 8 texts from Cam, 1 From Tori, And One from Josh. Wait. What? Josh Texted me? I opened up Josh's text.

**Josh:** Maya, I know you're probably still mad at me. I'm mad at myself too. Mad at the fact that I've done you wrong so many times. I'm not asking to walk back into your life again as your boyfriend, I don't expect that. All I'm asking for is forgiveness. Can I please see you?

I sighed. The last thing I needed was this. I put my phone down and decided to take a shower. It felt good being in the shower. I feel as though all my stress has been cleaned away along with the dirt on my face. But it only last for so long. I got out of the shower and walked into the room. I looked at my phone and forgot that Tori had texted me.

**Tori: **HEEEEY MAYA! I miss you. I hope you're okay. Tris and I are worried about you.

For the first time in a week, I managed to have a little smile on my face. I quickly texted Tori back.

**Me: **Hey Tori. I'm a wreck. I miss you too. I really need a day out. Can we soon?

I went back to my messages and looked through what Cam sent me.

**Cam: **I miss you.

**Cam: **M, I'm so sorry.

**Cam: **I love you so much, M. Please forgive me.

**Cam: **I need to see you.

**Cam: **Maya, Please.

**Cam: **Don't ignore me Maya.

**Cam:** M, I need you in my life. You're my everything

**Cam: **I'm sorry. I fucked up, okay? M, I'm really sorry. I need you in my life. Maya, I'm such a mess without you. Please don't ignore me. I need to see you. I love you, M.

Tears began to fill my eyes again. I wanted to see him too. I need to see him. But I just can't. I won't. I won't give in. I clicked back my phone. I decided that I was going to see Josh.

**Me: **Sure. Meet me at The Dot in an Hour.

I threw on a plain white tshirt, and gray sweatpants. I decided to put my hair up in a pony tail and not put on any make up. Grabbing my keys, I walked towards my car and headed for The Dot.

I drove slowly thinking about what my life could be like without Cam. Will I ever be happy again? I pulled up in front of the dot and parked across the street.

Josh was sitting down outside looking around. He turned his head and smiled at me. He waved at me.

"Hey Maya." He said.

"Josh." I nodded. "Can we make this quick? I really have to go somewhere" I said.

He looked a little sad. Looking down at his shoes, he sighed. "Maya, I'm sorry." He looked up at me and I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Josh.." I said but I actually didn't know what to say after. How can I forgive this man too? He's abused me. Not just physically, but emotionally too. He's not the only that emotionally fucked me up either.

"Maya," He continued. "I recently found god. I realized now that I have done you wrong. If god can forgive me, Can you?"

I sighed. I should find god myself. I am a complete mess.

"Yes. I forgive you." I finally said. I smiled. It wasn't so convincing, but a smile nonetheless. Josh smiled at me and leaned in to kiss my cheek. That's when I saw Cam.

_CAM?! _I thought in my head. I swear he saw me. Everything went too quickly. First I saw Cam, Now I'm seeing the love of my life get hit by a red mini van.

"CAM! CAM!" I screamed hysterically. I ran towards him and pulled him onto my lap.

"JOSH! CALL 911!" I said. He immediately obliged.

I sobbed some more. "Cam, please be okay. I need you! Dont leave me please! We're supposed to be together. Forever Cam. Remember? Please!"

"Maya," Josh put his hand on my shoulder. "They'll be here soon."

I looked at Josh and nodded. I couldnt trust anything that will come out of my mouth.

I felt bile rising in the pit of my stomach. Nothing was going right. I began to hear the sirens of the ambulance coming.

I began to bawl my eyes out some more. I looked at Cam. He looked so hurt, Not just physically. I could see it in his face that I have hurt him too.

"Ma'am? I need to take him." A gentleman said.

I just nodded and hugged him one last time. They picked Cam up and put him in a stretcher.

"I'm sorry, What's your name Miss?" The man had said.

"Maya." I said. "Maya Saunders."

"Well, Miss Saunders. You may meet us at St. Francis hospital." He said, then closed the doors of the Ambulance.

I walked towards my car and drove straight to the hospital. I hadn't realized it but I called Tori.

"Maya!" Tori cheered happily. I couldnt even say anything. I just broke down and cried into the phone. "Maya," She said again, but in a less cheery tone.

"I-It's Cam! H-He got into an..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. I began to cry hysterically.

"Where are you?!" Her voice cracked. I could hear it in her voice that she was about to cry too.

"S-S-St. Francis Hospital" I managed to say.

"I'll be there soon." She said.

I pressed end and sat in the waiting room for what seemed to be a lifetime.

"Maya Saunders." The doctor said. She was a small old woman, maybe in her mid 60's. She had blue eyes and black hair.

I wiped my tears and stood up. "Yes. I'm her." I said.

She had a smile on her face. "Well Miss Saunders, Campbell will be fine."

I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." I said.

"The only thing is, Cam has a concussion and a broken arm." She said. "He'll be here for a few days. Then you can take him home."

_Home. _I thought to myself. _I wanna be home with Cam. _

The doctor walked away and I began to walk toward his room.

"MAYA!" I heard Tori say worriedly.

I turned around to see Tori, Zig and Tristan running towards me.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tristan said.

"He had gotten into an accident. A red minivan had collided to his car. He's fine though." I said. "He just has a Concussion, and a broken arm."

"Thank goodness." Tori said in a sigh of relief.

"I said that too when the doctor told me." I said. "I'm gonna go see him. Wanna come with?"

They all nodded and we walked towards Cam's room. Knocking on the door, I heard one of the nurses faintly telling us to come in. I slowly opened the door and walked in.

As I walked in, I already felt Cam's eyes on me. I ran straight towards him.

"CAM!" I hugged him.

"URRRRGH" I heard him say. I let go of the hug.

"Oops sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay." He said. "Maya, I am so sorry. I miss you. Please come home."

I smiled at him. "Yes Cam. I'll come home. I missed you too."

He grabbed my head with his good arm and we smashed our lips together. It was the most passionate, heartwarming kiss i've had in so long.

"uhh-" Zig said.

We released from our kiss and looked at the trio.

"Sorry guys." Cam said scratching his head.

"It's okay." Zig said cheerfully. "I'm glad you two are okay." He and Cam fist-bumped.

"Thanks dude." Cam smiled.

"Now I don't have to worry about Maya taking Tori away from me." Zig laughed.

I playfully slapped Zig. "Shut up." I said.

We all began to laugh.

"I'm Hungry." Tori said.

Everyone Just stared at her.

"What?" Tori snapped. "I'm hungry. Just realize that I'm not just feeding myself here. I'm feeding two." We all laughed at her.

"Let's go get some food." Tris said. They all walked towards the Cafeteria. Which left Cam and I alone.

"Forgive me?" Cam said.

I smiled at him. I leaned in to kiss him once more."Always and forever right?" I whispered in his ear.

Cam laughed. "Always and forever." He agreed.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I've been dying to write this all day! :D Please leave a review! thanks! **


	15. Chapter 15

**HIIII GUYS! Sorry for not updating for two days. I had my Culinary graduation, Graduation practice & I had writers block. So yeah. My new excuse. okay? Anyway, Enjoy this chapter! **

**I dont own degrassi... Sadly.**

* * *

**Cam's POV: **

I woke up with a smile on my face. Today was the day. I get to finally go home. _Go home with Maya. _I thought to myself. I smiled at the thought of me being able to run my fingers through her soft silky blonde curls while she falls asleep.

Only thing is, I'll have a cast on my arm for the next 6-8 weeks. Damnit. Just like High School again. I won't be able to play hockey. Coach called me the first day I was in the Hospital. He was worried about me and he was glad that I was okay. As for Owen though, He was a little upset. It wasn't my fault though. That damn Minivan was in MY lane. Seriously MY lane! Dallas was just glad I was fine, disappointed at me though.

My phone began to ring. I looked at my phone. Speak of the devil, it was Dallas Calling me.

"Hey Dallas." I said.

"Hey, Cam?" He said in a monotone. Thats when I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

There was a pause. "Nothing. Nevermind. I'll see you around." He said and hung up.

What was that about? I hope nothing bad is going on between him and Alli.

Even though I can't play hockey for then next few months, I'm glad I get to spend them with my fiance. Yesterday, I got to slip the engagement ring back onto her finger. And damn, it looked mighty fine being on that left ring finger of hers. I'm glad that I have Maya back in my arms. _I wont fuck up this time. _I thought to myself. _I cant. I wont. _

Clicking my phone open, I called Maya.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring! **_

_"_Heeeeeeellooooo! You have reached the Maya Matlin Voicemai-" I clicked my phone shut. Damn. Why isn't Maya here yet?

Just as I was about to call her again, I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled. I missed this. I turned around and saw Maya looking into my eyes. I leaned over to kiss her forehead. I could smell her shampoo. Garnier Fruitis. It smelled amazing.

She smiled at me. "Ready, Cheesy?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I responded. Maya and I were together again. Better and stronger than ever. _Hopefully_. I thought to myself.

Maya Helped me grab my things and we walked to the car. Driving home, We stopped at Little Miss Steaks to get something to eat.

Maya turned off the car, and leaned in to kiss me.

"What's that for?" I asked her.

"Because, I love you. And I dont want to go anywhere, anytime soon." She smiled.

I smiled back at her. _"Because, I love you. And I dont want to go anywhere, anytime soon." _I replayed in my mind over and over again. It was a good feeling to know that shes not going anywhere.

Walking in, Maya grabbed my hand. She opened the door, and we walked straight past the Host.

"Maya-" I was cut off.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed. I was in absolute shock. Everyone was here. I smiled at looked at Maya.

"You're Welcome." She mouthed.

The first people I had noticed was My entire Family. They were right in the middle. Tears began to fill my eyes. I haven't seen them in a year, maybe longer.

My mom walked up to me. "Cammy, Cammy, Cammy." She cooed and hugged me. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mom." I smiled.

"CAAAAM!" My baby sister Ariana screamed. Well she obviously wasn't so little anymore. She's 21 years old now, and I still treat her like a little kid.

I released my arms from my mom and hugged my sister. I missed her annoying voice. It brought a smile to my face.

"CAMPBELL!" Jacob said. We shook hands and hugged.

"Hey bro, How you doing." I keep forgetting that Jacob isn't six years old anymore. I thought it was adorable when he didnt even know how to pronounce my name correctly.

"All is good big bro. All is good." He said. "I have exciting news for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mom, Dad, You should tell him." Jacob said.

"Well," My dad said patting my shoulders. "Jacob is becoming exceptionally good in Hockey."

"Next year we'll be moving to Toronto!" My mom screamed.

"I'm gonna play for the Ice Hounds in two years. I'm gonna follow your footsteps bro!" Jacob screamed.

"AWESOME!" I yelled. My family is gonna be here. Now I can see them whenever I want. I smiled at the thought.

I hugged my entire Family again. Then I noticed someone missing.

"Where's Justin?" I asked.

Just as they were going to explain, I saw him up on the stage.

"Test. Test" Justin said into the Mic.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "Okay. So today, we are celebrating that Cam is out of the hospital!"

Everyone began to scream.

"I was worried about you baby bro. And I'm glad that you're okay." He took a sip of his drink. "Now Everyone, I am please to announce my brothers big surprise." There was a pause of silence. What was my surprise? "Everyone Meet the soon to be Mrs. Campbell Saunders!"

I saw Maya walk onto the stage, Beautiful as ever and grabbed the mic from Justin.

"Thank you Justin. As he said, Cam and I are getting married." She stopped at smiled at me. "And there's another surprise I wanted Cam and you all to know."

What? There's another surprise from her?

"We're expecting!" She smiled with joy.

Everyone screamed. "Now let's get this party Started!" She said and walked off stage.

I couldn't even process to what happened. I'm gonna be a father?

Maya walked back to me and my family congratulated her. She smiled and thanked each and everyone of them. She walked towards me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Are you surprised?" She said.

I couldn't process anything to say. I was speechless.

Maya waved her hands back and forth from my face. "Cam?" she said.

I don't know if I was ready for a child. I don't know. I dont know.

I turned my back on her and walked out of Little Miss Steaks, while everyone continued to party.


	16. Chapter 16

**HAAAAI Everyone! So, Mostlikely I wont update tomorrow. It's my Graduation day. YAY ME! hehe. Thank you for all your kind reviews. I really appreciate it. If you arent reviewing it, Please review. It makes sure that i know people are actually following and catching up with my stories. THAANKS! SO here's my next chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Maya's POV: **

What just happened?! For a brief moment, My heart shattered. My boyfriend, My fiance's response wasn't exactly what I planned. I thought he was going to be happy with me & my new found love for our unborn baby. My eyes followed Cam as he walked out of Little Miss Steaks. I could feel tears building up, but I refuse to cry. Not in front of everyone. I moved my back straight and acted like nothing had ever happened. Walking towards the girls bathroom someone had tapped my shoulder.

"Maya? Maya Matlin?" She said. I turned around to see a girl who looked similarly like me. She had blonde hair, a little longer than mines, blue eyes, and she wore glasses.

"Um. Yes that's me." I said.

"It's nice to meet you." She reached out her hand and smiled at me.

As I was about to shake her hand, She lifted her arm and Smacked me across the face.

"Bitch, Campbell Saunders is MINE. Don't you fucking come near him." She said to me. "Have a nice day." She gave a fake high pitched innocent voice, and walked off.

I watched her take a few steps and turned back around to say one last thing to me. "You may be having his baby, but he'll never stay with you." She laughed and walked off.

"Hey Bitch." I yelled out. Everyone began to stare at me. She stopped at her tracks and turned at me, crossing her arms.

"What." She snapped.

"If Cam was yours, Why'd he give me this?" I lifted my left hand and flashed my big fat engagement ring. I smiled at her. "Have a nice day!" I mimicked her voice and walked toward the stage.

"I'm sorry everyone, I hate to cut it short, but Cam has gone home to sleep. He was tired. I'm gonna follow him back home. You all may stay here and party for the rest of the night. I've got it covered." I said into the mic, Dropped it and went to my car.

Driving home, I saw Cam walking. I pulled over to the side and drove slowly.

"Cam." I said.

He stopped and stared at me with a tear-stained face. I put the car in park and turned it off. I got out of the car and walked towards him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Why'd you leave me?"

"I-I-I." He said. He began to sob. "Maya, I'm no good for you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "Cam, I love you. Only you."

"I love you too, Maya." He said wiping away his tears. "I-I just feel like I'm not gonna be enough for you. Or the baby."

"Is that what you're afraid of?" I asked him.

"What if he/she will come out messed up like me?" He questioned.

"You're not messed up." I said. "You arent."

"I am Maya. I may not be depressed like how I was in high school, but I do feel like I'm not good enough for you." He said.

Tears began to fill my eyes. "Cam. Stop. Please? I need you in my life."

"I need you too." He grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"Then dont walk away from me." I said hugging him back. "You promised forever and always. Remember?"

I heard a little chuckle come out of his mouth. He sighed. "Yeah, I'm gonna keep that promise."

I released him from the hug and looked into his eyes. Even with a tear-stained face I still love this man. I could see the pain within his eyes. But I know that I'll make it go away soon.

I smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned in to kiss me.

"Campbell." I heard someone say. We stopped and looked at where the Disembodied voice came from.

"Cassandra." I heard Cam mutter. This is the girl Cam had cheated on me for?

My face began to harden. She walked towards me and grabbed Cam's Arm.

"Dont you miss me baby?" She cooed. God she sounded so desperate.

"No. I dont." He said coldly.

"But I flew all the way here. For you." She smiled at him. She looked at me, so innocently. "Oh hi! My name is Cassandra. But you can call me Cas." She said.

"Fuck off bitch." I said. "Dont act so innocent."

"Maya," Cam said.

She tried to play innocent. "What are you talking about?"

I looked at Cam. "This bitch came to Little Miss Steaks earlier and slapped my face."

She looked at me with pity. "I did no such thing." She said.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed. As I was about to grab her hair Cam stopped me.

"Maya!" He said sternly. "Shes not worth it. Get back in the car."

"No." I said.

"GET IN THE CAR NOW!" He yelled at me. I began to shake. He never ever yelled at me before.

I sighed and walked towards the car. I rolled down the window, Listening to the entire conversation.

"Cas, Get out of here! I'm with Maya now. I love her. I'm going to marry her, and Having sex with you in Boston was a MISTAKE!" He said to her. A smile formed my face as Cam's words had started to make Cas Cry.

Cam didnt even bother to let her explain herself. He walked towards the car. I started up the car and drove home.

As we got into the house, Cam grabbed my arm and pulled me back to kiss me. He kissed me roughly. I could feel the desperation in the kiss. He slowly moved his hands towards my butt, and squeezed it. Hard. I let out a soft moan. He picked me up and walked me up the stairs.

"Come one." He said. He began to rip off my clothes. He began to thrust himself within me. Harder and harder each time.

"CAM!" I screamed over and over again. He kept thrusting in me until I couldn't take it anymore. I let loose around him as he let himself go within me as well.

We had fell asleep together naked. The way I liked it.

* * *

**SOOO, how'd you like this chapter? You'll be seeing more of Cassandra now. Dun-Dun-Dunnnn! Spoiler alert! hehe. **

**Review and follow/favorite okay? I'd love you forever if you do! :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**HEEEY EVERYONE! So my update is a little late today. I had grad parties to go to. SOOOOO, Here you go. Dont forget to review! It would be greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi.**

* * *

**Cam's POV: **

I woke up this morning with a big smile across my face. I was finally home with Maya. I opened my eyes and turned over to Maya's side. She was missing. She was probably in the bathroom or something. I slowly got up, walked to my dresser and put on a new pair of boxers.

I decided that I was going to cook breakfast this morning, Like how I always do. Stepping out of my room, I smelled bacon, Belgian Waffles, and eggs. I smiled. I guess She beat me to it. I quickly walked down the stairs to hear Maya Singing "Up Up In a Cloud" From her old band WhisperHug. Hoping she wouldnt see me, I tip-toed to her, grabbed her waist, lifted her up her feet, and kissed her.

"CAM!" She giggled. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"SAY YOU LOVE ME!" I said. "SAY IT!"

" I LOVE YOU!" She yelled. I put her down with a smile on her face.

"I love you too." I said, leaning in to kiss her.

"I made breakfast." She smiled.

"I can see that." I laughed. "Without any burnt bacon"

"Only you can burn bacon Mr. Saunders." She laughed.

"Well, Mrs. Saunders" I said. "Will you eat breakfast with me?" I did a little curtsy and pulled out my hand hoping she would grab it.

Grabbing my hand, She giggled. "I would love to, sir."

I smiled and we walked toward the Kitchen Bar and ate our breakfast together.

Thanking her for breakfast, I walked up the stairs to shower.

I had to shower with a plastic bag over my cast. Great. It feels like high school all over again.

Half way to the shower, I heard the door open, then close. Maya stepped into the shower, naked.

"Let me help you." She said.

I nodded. She grabbed shampoo and began to shampoo my hair. He hands in my hair felt good.

When we finished our shower, We threw on our clothes.

"Let's go for a walk." Maya suggested.

"Sure. Lets go." I smiled at her.

We walked out of the house, not knowing where to walk to. We started walking around the block, Then we walked towards the park. We walked towards our spot.

"Dang it." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" She looked at me.

"We forgot a blanket." I laughed.

"Well that's okay." She smiled.

I smiled back and we laid together on the grass. We began talking about our future together. It made me smile that I was actually going to have a family of my own. Looking up in the clouds, I saw a little cloud that's shaped of a little baby. I smiled and looked at Maya.

"Look," I pointed at the cloud.

"It looks like a baby." She laughed.

"That's what i was thinking." I said. I smiled and looked at her stomach. Placing my hand on her stomach, I began to rub it gently. "I cant wait."

She smiled. "I can't either."

I got up, and went closer to her stomach. "Hi baby." I whispered. "I love you. And your mommy." I lifted her shirt and I kissed her belly, that will soon be growing quickly within the pregnancy.

Maya placed her hand on her stomach. " I love you, too baby. And your daddy." I looked at her, full of love. God, I love this woman.

We layed there for another hour, until we realized that we had walked here. We got up, and walked towards the house. About half way there, I spotted a familiar face. It began to wave at me. I squinted my eyes, and was horrified. It was Cassandra. Again.

Why can't she understand that I don't want her? I never will.

She was waving at me.

"Cam," Maya said.

"Let's just keep walking. Im ignoring her." I said. I began to think about Maya last night. What had gotten into her? She swore. She never used to swear.

"Hey, M?" I said, as we kept walking.

"Mmm?" She said.

"Since when did you swear?" I asked.

She began to laugh. "Everyone swears, Cam."

"I know, but I've never heard you swear before." I said.

"I dont know. I guess I was angry. I've never heard myself swear like that either." She said honestly.

"You're pretty scary." I laughed.

She laughed. "I guess i dont like it when people touch what's Mine."

I smiled. "And I'm yours?"

"Yes. You are. Like how I'm yours."

I leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss.

"CAM!" Cassandra yelled.

I ignored her and kept kissing Maya. I opened my eyes a little bit to see at the corner of my eyes, Cassandra getting angry. I let go of the kiss, smiled at Maya, and continued to walk home together hand, in hand.

Looking at the time, It was almost 6. I decided that I was going to get take out. Maya went to Tori's house to tell her that she was pregnant.

I went across town to look for a good Chinese restaurant. I came across a little Chop Suey place called Tasty's. Getting out of the car, I texted Maya.

**Me: **Hey, M. I went across town to this little Chinese Restaurant. I hope you'll like the food.

I clicked off my phone and walked into the restaurant. It had a little "Homey" Feeling. My phone vibrated. I clicked it open to see that Maya had texted back.

**Mrs. Saunders: **Yummy, Chinese! I'd love it. Please get some duck and Egg drop soup.

I clicked my phone close and began to order.

I sat down, waiting for my order, when a little boy came up to me. He tugged onto my leg.

"Are you Campbell Saunders?" He said.

"Yes, Yes i am."

The little boy had a big smile across his face. "WOW! I love you! You're my favorite hockey player!" I laughed. "Can i have your autograph?" He said.

"Sure. I just need a pen and a paper. " I said. I walked towards the cashier, grabbed a take out menu and took a little pen. I walked back to the little boy and sat down. "What's your name?"

"Austin Goldsworthy!" He said.

"Okay, Austin," I smiled and I began to write on the paper. I handed him the paper and smiled at him. His last name sounded really familiar.

"Dear Austin, Keep your head up, stick on the ice. Love Campbell Saunders" He read aloud.

"AUSTIN!" I heard a woman scream. I looked up and saw Clare Edwards. "Don't you know not to talk to strangers?"

"But mommy, He's not a Stranger. He's THE Campbell Saunders." He said.

"Ca-" She began to say,

"Hey Campbell." Eli Said from behind.

I smiled. "Hey, Eli, Hey Clare. Long time."

"Way too long." They said together.

"How are you?" Eli said.

"Good. Good." I said. "Glad you two are still together."

"Happily married with my son." Clare said.

"Order ready for Cam." This chinese lady said. I walked and grabbed my food and thanked the lady. As I was about to leave, I forgot I needed to say something to Eli.

"Hey, Eli." I said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"For what?" Eli looked confused.

"For saving me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a great life, or even a life at all." I said.

He smiled at me. "You're welcome Mr. Hot shot."

I smiled and waved goodbye.

Walking towards the car, I texted Maya.

**Me:** Got the food, Be home in a few. Love you.

I started up the car, and drove home. It was a short drive._ If the Chinese food is really good, maybe I'll start going there instead. _I thought to myself. Pulling up into my street, I saw someone laying on the grass of my lawn.

As I drove closer, I realized it was my beautiful blonde Fiance Maya. I smiled. Something was wrong. She didn't get up when she saw my car. I pulled into the drive way and walked towards Maya. She still hasn't gotten up yet. I began to get worried so I dropped the food and ran towards her.

shaking her, I yelled out her name. "MAYA! MAYA!"

I felt her pulse. She was still breathing. But she was out. cold. When i picked her up, I noticed a little note next to where she had been laying.

_You're Mine, Campbell Saunders. I will make sure of it. _

__I began to get angry. It was Cas. She's crazy! I hustled and took her into my room. I kissed her forehead and laid next to her all night, keeping an eye on her. No one is gonna keep me away from Maya. I'm gonna protect her. I stayed up all night watching my beautiful girlfriend, Protecting her.

* * *

**SOOOOO? What you all think? DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNN! What you think happened to Maya? What is Cassandra Coming up with? Is she doing it alone? You'll find out. **

**The more reviews I get, The more you'll find out, How that? So Review Review Review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**HELLLO :D Thank you for all the kind reviews i've been getting. I really appreciate all the support this story has been getting. I love to hear what you guys think about my story. Doesnt matter if it was positive or negative feedback, I love to hear your ideas! & sorry, I haven't been updating. I had a lot of things going on, with graduation party planning and other graduation parties to go to. Normally i would be writing this at night, but I get home way too tired. **

**Anyway, Enjoy this chapter. (Less than three) LOL. **

**I do not own degrassi Whatsoeverrrr.**

* * *

**Cam's POV: **

Maya still hasn't woken up. I lifted Maya up and noticed that dark purple bruises have formed onto her arms. It was a horrifying sight. I lifted up her shirt, scared of what I would find. Then, what I had saw, Scared me so bad. Bruises, all over her stomach.

"Oh no." I muttered. I quickly threw on a new pair of clothes and ran straight to the car. _FUCK! _I thought to myself. I should have taken her to the hospital last night. Why didn't I think of it earlier? What if something happened to the baby? What if we lose our baby? Not caring about others, I drove violently and quickly to the nearest hospital. Running to the Emergency room, I found the front desk.

"I NEED HELP! MY FIANCEE IS KNOCKED OUT!" I said with a heavy breathing.

"Sir, Please calm down." She said calmly.

"NO! I wont calm down! She has bruises everywhere! She's pregnant! She has bruises on her stomach! I need to know if the baby is okay!" I screamed at her.

She looked at me terrified. "Okay, Sir. I'll call a doctor." She quickly got up from her seat, and ran.

I whispered into Maya's ear, "I'm sorry, M. I'll never leave you alone again."

"Cam?" I heard someone say.

I looked up and saw Marisol Lewis. She was dressed in scrubs with a face mask on. "Marisol? You work here?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm a doctor here." Then she looked at Maya, her smile turned into a frown. "what happened?!" She screamed.

"I-I-I don't know." I stifled a sob. "I went to get dinner last night. When I got home, I saw that she was out cold on my front lawn."

"Why didn't you bring her last night?!" Marisol screamed at me.

"I thought it wasn't going to be that bad!" I said. "She didn't wake up this morning, so I came straight here." My voice began to crack. I was about to cry.

"Okay, Okay." Marisol soothed me, rubbing my back. "Lets get her inside okay?"

I nodded and followed Marisol. Up until we reached a room, Marisol Stopped me.

"Cam, We're going to make some tests on Maya." She said. "you'll have to wait outside.

"But I cant leave her." I said.

"I know, but i'll be here with her. We're just gonna take a few tests." She responded.

"She pregnant, and she has bruises on her stomach. I want to know if the baby is okay." I said sternly.

"I will let you know, Cam. Okay?" She assured me.

I nodded and handed Maya to one of Marisol's assistants. I slowly walked into the waiting room. Taking a seat closest to the door, I waited, and waited, and waited.

**...Over My Head...**

For what seemed to be years, Marisol finally came outside. I stood up and walked toward her. The look on her face didnt make me feel any better.

"Cam," She said silently.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"The baby, is fine." She said. I let out a sigh and relaxed a bit. "But..." She began to say.

"But what?" I tensed up some more.

"Maya has a severe concussion." she continued.

_Oh no. _I thought to myself. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out so I closed my mouth shut.

"She's in a coma. I dont know how long she'll be in a coma." Her voice began to crack. I noticed that tears began to fill her eyes. Maya was like a little sister to Marisol. She regained her posture and began to talk once more. "When she wakes up, She probably wont remember anything. She probably wont even remember seeing you again, or any of her friends."

I nodded. "Can I see her?"

"Yes you may. Shes placed on the third floor. Room 345." she said. As I was about to walk away, Marisol grabbed my arm. "Cam, I suggest you grab a few pair of clothes, then come back. I assumed you'll be staying here for the time being?"

"Oh. Uhh. Yeah." I said. "I'll see you later, Mar." She smiled and called in the next patient.

I started making my way towards the car. Sighing, I opened the door, and drove home.

_When she wakes up, She probably wont remember anything. _Those words repeated in my head over and over again. My Maya won't remember me? She isn't going to remember meeting me again, and us falling in love all over again. I drove aimlessly home, forgetting why I was actually going home.

_When she wakes up, She probably wont remember anything. _I kept thinking. It frustrated me. Why did I leave her alone like that? I should have known better.

I parked into my drive way, unlocked the front door and made my way to my room. Grabbing a dufflebag, I started packing. Shirts, Shorts, Jeans, My ice hounds jacket, deodorant, tooth brush and toothpaste. Rushing, I made my way to my car and started driving.

Next thing I knew, I was at the pit of rage. I parked my car, and grabbed my cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" She said.

"Where are you?" I said angrily.

"Don't worry about it." She giggled.

"Cas, You're psycho!" I yelled into the phone.

She laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm too busy talking to my boyfriend."

_Boyfriend? _I thought to myself.

"Helloooo Campbell Saunders." Someone said onto the other line. My body froze.

"I hope you liked what me and my girl Cas did last night." I grew angry.

"You bastard!" I yelled into the phone.

"I can't believe she believed that I found god!" He laughed into the phone. "Poor, Poor Maya, She got what had come to her. You'll get it next, Hockey boy."

"I'll fucking kill you Josh. Make sure I don't see you, Because I. WILL. KILL. YOU." I said.

"Have fun trying." He said.

"Stupid-" I began to say, but the line went dead.

I drove furiously back to the hospital. I needed to protect Maya. Now that I know that Josh and Cassandra are in it together, they'll stop at nothing to hurt my Maya, again.

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. This will become more and more action-y and stuff. I honestly think that I have a lot more to do with this story so I wont end it anytime soon. **

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow! i'd really appreciate it! **


	19. Chapter 19

**WHEEE! Hehe. I hope you all liked my previous chapter. It was really intense. I thought it needed a lot more drama and suspense. But to be honest, I still don't know where I'm going with my story. It's probably going to have a lot more chapters than expected. SO, I hope you all are in it for the long run! **

**Please tell your friends, to tell their friends, to tell their friends to read my story! :D Review, Follow Or favorite this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi. Or their characters. **

* * *

**Maya's POV: **

"Why isn't she waking up?" I heard someone sobbed.

"It's okay, baby. She'll be okay." I heard a woman say.

_I can hear you guys! _I screamed in my head. My eyes wont open. My arms won't move. Whats going on? I can feel myself drifting. Falling back to sleep. Their voices become more and more distant. Sleepy...

_I wake up. I'm in a familiar place. Degrassi Community School. I take a deep breathe and smell a familiar smell that will forever be placed into my mind and my heart. _

_I walked into the school, Familiar faces pass me by._

_"Hello?" I called out. No one hears me. I see Tori and Tristan pass by me. "TORI! TRISTAN!" I scream. I run after them. I try to tap Tristan's shoulder, but my hand goes right through him. Then everything begins to disappear. Everything is fading. Black. All I see is the color black. Alone. I'm all alone. _

"Maya?" I hear someone say. It was a familiar voice. "Please wake up." I hear them sobbing. Who is this person?

I'm trying to force my face open. Trying to send signals to my brain, my fingers begin to move.

"KATIE!" I hear them scream. "KATIE! She's waking up!"

I hear footsteps coming quickly towards me. My eyes finally opening. I'm somewhere unfamiliar. Where am I?

"Maya?" I hear that voice. It sounded familiar. I stare towards my left. This Brown eyed person looks familiar. Where do I know them? I look around to see that my Mother, Father, Katie, Jake, and this familiar person surrounding me. I don't see Josh. Where's My boyfriend?

"Maya?" This brown eyed boy says once more.

"Yes?" I respond and sat up. He smiles and grabs my hand. "Where's Josh?" I asked. His hands become stiff. His face freezes.

"Maya, Honey." My mom says.

I turn to my mother, "Yes mom?"

"Do you know what today is?" she asks.

"Um. No. I dont." I say. My head hurts. I need aspirin.

"Maya, You've been out for almost two weeks." Katie chimes in.

"What's today's Date?" I asked confused. Two weeks? What happened?

"It's May, 26th." They said.

_May 26th? _I thought to myself.

"2020" They said.

I laughed, feeling the pain in the back of my head. "No. It can't be." _Why don't i remember what happened the past year? _I thought to myself.

"M," The brown eyed man said. That's when it hit me. No one has ever called me M for so long. Only one person called me M. It was Campbell Saunders.

"Cam?" I said. He smiled.

"Yes it's me." He looked at me with eyes filled with hope.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"What do you last remember?" he asks me.

I tried to think as early as I can. God. My head hurt whenever I think. "Um. Living at my home. Where the Clarksons used to live." I said.

Cam let out a sigh, "M, You haven't been there. You've been living with me. For almost a year now."

I laughed. "Cam, That's silly."

He looked at me. He was so serious. But he was so adorable. I missed his face so much.

I looked at him. "I'm sorry." I muttered. " I just don't remember a thing."

He smiled at me sympathetically. "It's okay M. Maybe if we do our regular routines, your memory will start to come back."

I bit my lip._ Hopefully. _I thought to myself.

"Where's Josh?" I asked again.

Cams smiled turned back into a frown. "Maya, He abused you. You haven't been with him for almost a year." He grabbed my left hand and showed me this big fat ring. "We're engaged Maya."

I looked in astonishment. Me? And Cam? Back together? And getting married? Why don't I remember any of this? I began to scratch my head.

"Maya," Cam said. "We're expecting." He said.

"What?" I muttered.

"You're pregnant." Katie said.

I grabbed my stomach. Ouch. It hurt. I lifted up my shirt, to see that I had blue, almost fading bruises all over myself.

"W-W-Wh-What happened?" I said.

"It's a long story, Maya." Cam said. "Maybe you should rest. Your head must really hurt."

"Ye-yeah. It does." I said. He kissed my forehead and kissed my head.

"Go back to sleep, M" He whispered.

"We're going to go now." My mom said. She hugged me. "I'm so glad you're okay."

With my mom letting go of me, Katie wrapped her arms around me. "Be good Chicken Little. Cam's going to be watching you."

"Okay." I said. I laid my head back onto the bed, And just like that. I fell asleep.

**...Over My Head...**

_Running. That's all I'm doing.Running. I see nothing but complete darkness in front of me. Panic washes over me. Where am I? Where am I going? I see Josh. I'm running toward him _

_"Josh!" I scream. He has an evil smile plastered on his face. "JOSH!" I scream louder. I scream his name over and over again. He ignores my cries and begins running. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" I scream. _

_"Maya-" I hear my name. I stop and look around."_

_"Who's there?" I said. _

_"Maya." I hear it again. _

_"Show yourself!" I scream. _

_"Maya" It keeps repeating my name._

_"STOP IT!" I scream. Tears begin to fall. I start to pull my hair. I feel like I'm going crazy! I let out a scream and fall to the floor. _

_"One.. Two.. Three.." I count. I close my eyes shut. _

_"Maya." The voice becomes clearer. It's a man. _

_"Four... Five.. Six.." I continue. _

_"Maya." He says. He lays his hand on my shoulder. I look up. It's Campbell. _

_"Cam." I say. _

_"I'm here Maya." He picks me up and carries me. _

_"Where are we going?" I ask him. _

_"Out of this place." He kissed my forehead. "Maya, Wake up please?" _

_"W-What?" I ask him _

_"Wake up." He says again. _

_"I-I-I" I say. _

"Maya!" I hear Cam screaming.

My eyes flutter open. I look around. "Where am I?"

"The hospital, M" He says worriedly.

"Oh." I say. I still don't remember anything.

"Do you remember me?" He asks.

"Yeah. Yeah. Cam. You're Cam." I breathe heavily.

"Okay good." He wraps his arms around me. "I'm going to protect you Maya, If its the last thing I do."

"Wait what?" I said confused.

Cam sighed. He begins to tell me what happened the past year. I smiled knowing that Cam has been there for me. How we got to meet eachother again. But as the story goes on, his face begins to harden and so does mine. My face grew hot. Why don't I remember this? My concussion? I hate Josh! I hate this!

"I want revenge." I said sternly.

"We will." Cam says.

* * *

**Bwahahah! I hope you all like this chapter! I know I enjoy writing this. **

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow! I really appreciate it! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! **


	20. Chapter 20

**ALOHA! So thank you all for following my story! I really appreciate it. Seriously, I don't think i would have continued on with this story without all my adoring readers. **

**So, Please, Please, PLEASE review my story/ follow it/ favorite it. I would really appreciate it! **

* * *

**Cam's POV: **

Maya's fast asleep. Its been three weeks and I've only gotten only 15 hours of sleep. I just can't sleep. Dallas and Owen have been visiting Maya and I a lot since she's been in the hospital. I sighed. We need a plan. I need to protect Maya, I need to get revenge. Maya's Memory still hasn't returned. Hopefully she remembers. I want to know what had happened that night. I NEED to know.

Clenching my fist, My phone vibrated. I sighed again and pulled it out. It was a video Message.

_"HELLOOOOOOO Hockey boy!" A masked man laughed. "Guess who?" It was dark. I couldn't see much. He pulls off his masks. "It's meee, Josh Trevor." He smiles. "Well You're wondering what i'm doing right now?" I began to hear familiar screams in the back. He turns his phone around and I see Maya and Cas fighting._

_"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I hear Maya scream. _

_"SHUT UP YOU WHORE" Screamed Cas. She uppercuts Maya, and she topples to the floor. "BITCH! This is what you get!" Cas jumps on top of Maya and begins to wail on her over and over again. _

_My beautiful Maya begins to fight back and punches Cas across the face. She kicks Cas off and starts to fight back. _

_"YOU STUPID BITCH!" I hear Josh say behind the camera. He runs towards Maya and Cas And kicks Maya in the head. She falls flat on the ground, not moving. He begins to kick her stomach over and over again. Maya screams and tries to protect herself. _

_"FUCK YOU!" I hear Cassandra say. She joins in and begins to kick Maya as well. Maya's screams stop. She looks unconscious. _

_He turns the Camera around and shows Cassandra and Josh Making out. Josh stops kissing Cas, and gives an evil smirk. _

_"Hope you enjoyed my little video." He laughs. The video ends._

"FUCK!" I scream out loud. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" I scream again.

"Cam?" I hear Maya say.

I look at her. She looks frightened. I look at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, M." I say. "I-I-I gotta go. Ill be right back." I kiss her and bolt out of the hospital. I start up my car and begin to drive. Forgetting that I had to protect Maya, I grabbed my cell phone.

"Hello?" She says.

"Katie, Will you and Jake visit Maya?" I say sternly. "I dont want her to be alone. Please watch her."

"Um. Okay." She says. "I'll be there in 10."

"Thanks." I hang up on her.

I drove as fast as I could. Pulling up in the Dallas Household, I knocked on the door. Dallas opened the door.

"Hey Rookie." He says with a smile. His smile quickly fades as he sees my tear stained face. "What's wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"I need your help." I say. "Call Owen over."

Without hesitation, Dallas began to dial Owen's Number.

"Hey. Yeah." He said. "Come over. It's important."

Hanging up from Owen, Dallas invited me in. We sat on the couch.

Looking down the hallway, I had noticed Alli.

"Hey Alli!" I said. Looks like they made things work with eachother.

"Hey CAM!" She smiled at me. She walked toward me and gave me a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." I said.

"How Maya?" She looked worriedly.

"Um-" I began to say.

"We'll tell you late Bhandari." Dallas cut me off.

"Um. Okay." She muttered. "I'll go back to making dinner. Vanessa Will be Dropping off Rock tonight, remember that."

"I will I will" Dallas sounding a bit irritated. But he leaned and kissed Alli on the cheek before she walked into the kitchen.

After having random conversations with Dallas, Owen finally knocked on the door. Getting up, Dallas showed Owen to the couch.

"What's up Rook?" Owen says. I just nodded. Hoping they both will help with what I need for them to do.

"Okay, now let's cut to the chase," Dallas began. "What do you need help on?"

I sighed and pulled out my phone. "Here." I handed Dallas the phone.

"What's This?" Owen asked.

"Press Play." I said. They obliged and began to watch it.

After the video was over, I could see them both pissed off. It was written all over their faces.

"Why can't you show this to the cops?" Dallas said.

"I want revenge." I clenched my fists.

"Dude, You need to show this to the cops." Owen chimed in.

"No. Not now. Later. I want them to regret that they had ever messed with Maya and I. I want them to suffer." I said. _Wow, I've never heard that come out of my mouth before. _I thought to myself.

After a few glances at eachother, Owen and Dallas nodded.

"We're in." Owen smiled.

"We need a plan." I said.

"But we need more people in this." Dallas said.

"Let's call our former teammates." I offered.

"The ice hounds?" Owen said confused.

"Yeah. They'll help right?" I asked.

"It's worth a shot." He replied.

Smiling, I waved Goodbye to them both and began to drive back to see Maya. It's good to know that I have amazing friends that are willing to help me.

Upon returning the hospital room, Katie was no where to be found. Looking toward the bed, I noticed that a nurse was awfully close to Maya. She bent close to Maya's face as if she was going to whisper something into her ear., and That's when I realized that she wasn't a nurse. It was Cas.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I ran towards Cas. She looked at me Wide eye. "WHERE KATIE?"

She smiled Evily at me. "Ohhhhh. I dont knoooow." She sing songed.

Clenching my fist, I swung at the wall startling her. "Stop messing with us!" I screamed.

"BE WITH ME CAMPBELL!" She screamed.

"WHAT?" I said, looking confused. "What about Josh?"

"He's just a rebound. He wants Maya, I want you. Simple." She smirked.

"No. NO WAY!" I yelled. "What are you crazy?"

"For you," She giggled.

Before I knew it, she grabbed my face. Her lips crashed into mine. I tried pulling away quickly.

"Cam?" I hear Maya say.

I rip my face away from Cas. "M-M-Maya." I stutter. In the corner of my eye, I see Cas smirking. She slowly walked away acting like nothing had ever happened.

"How could you?" She began.

"It wasn't me! I swear." I pleaded.

"Go away." She commanded.

"No. Maya, Please." I begged her.

"Please Cam, Just go." she murmured.

"No." I tried to grab her, but she began to hit me over and over again. I could feel her tears falling from her face.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed over and over again.

"It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" I kept saying "Maya I love you!" Though she kept hitting me over and over again, I grabbed her face and kissed her as passionately as I could, hoping this will jog her memory. Hoping she will remember what happened the past year.

She finally gave in, and began to cry into my shoulder. "Cam."

"Shhh. Shhh." I soothed her.

"I remember." She whispered.

* * *

**AHHH! She remembers! What will happen next? Do you think they will make up with a plan? Where's Katie? What happened with Josh and Cas? Tune in for the next chapter! **

**Dont forget, FOLLOW/REVIEW/FAVORITE this story! **


	21. Chapter 21

**HAAAY! So thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad there are many people following this story. :D I love you all! Thank you for the support and all that stuff. **

**Please review/favorite/follow! And tell your friends too! **

**I do not own degrassi. sadly. **

* * *

**Maya's POV: **

"HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed at Cam."HOW COULD YOU?" I kept screaming at him. Tears began to fill my eyes. _Ouch. My head hurts. _I thought to myself. Why does this sound soo familiar? Why does this girl look so familiar? She looks like me. But whore-ish. What? I don't understand.

"It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" Cam kept saying. I seriously didn't want to hear this bullshit. Was it all a lie? I don't even remember the past year being with him. What does it matter to me? "Maya, I LOVE YOU!" I hear Cam yell at me. I refused to listen to him. Hitting his chest over and over again, Cam somehow grabbed my face and smashed his lips on mine.

_"How can you not mean to?!" I yelled back at him. Tears were streaming down my face._

_"Maya I was drunk! Dallas kept buying me drinks! I-I- I dont know! Im sorry Maya!" he said in defeat._

_I started to pack my things. Cam grabbed my waist from behind and began crying._

_"Maya, Please dont leave me." He sobbed. "I need you."_

_"Cam." I began to cry as well. "I need some space."_

_"no. Please, M. Stay." He pleaded._

_"I cant." I sobbed._

This one kiss made me remember everything that has happened the past year. With tears streaming down my face, I gave in and cried into the love of my life's shoulders. I remember how much I love this man, How we will be getting married, and how we will have a little baby of our own.

"Shh. Shhh." Cam rubbed my back.

"I remember." I whispered to him.

"Good." He continued to rub my back and soothe me until I am all cried out. "There, there." Cam said, once I began to stifle my sobs. I let go of Cam and stared at him.

He looked happy, yet at the same time, I knew something was bothering him. "What's bothering you, Cam?" I asked

He furrowed his adorable eyebrows and looked away.

"Cheesy," I said playfully. I could see that he was cracking a tiny smile across his face. Trying not to show it, he turned his head a little further away from me. "Awh, Come on Cheesy," I begged. "Please tell me what's going on."

Hearing a little sigh, he turned back at me. I could see that he was a little worried. Pulling out his phone I see that he was looking for something.

"What are you doing?" I asked him puzzled.

He handed me his phone. "Press it." He said.

Pressing play I began to watch this video.

_"HELLOOOOOOO Hockey boy!" A masked man laughed. "Guess who?" It was dark. I couldn't see much. He pulls off his masks. "It's meee, Josh Trevor." He smiles. "Well You're wondering what i'm doing right now?" I began to hear familiar screams in the back. He turns his phone around and I see Maya and Cas fighting._

_"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I hear Myself scream._

_"SHUT UP YOU WHORE" Screamed Cas. She uppercuts me, and I topple to the floor. "BITCH! This is what you get!" Cas jumps on top of me and begins to wail on her over and over again._

_That's when I begin to fight back and punched Cas across the face. I kick Cas off of me._

_"YOU STUPID BITCH!" I hear Josh say behind the camera. He runs towards me and he kicks me in the head. I falls flat on the ground. He begins to kick her stomach over and over again. I scream and try to protect myself and the baby._

_"FUCK YOU!" I hear Cassandra say. She proceeds to kick me. My screams stop, and i look unconscious. _

_He turns the Camera around and shows Cassandra and Josh Making out. Josh stops kissing Cas, and gives an evil smirk._

_"Hope you enjoyed my little video." He laughs. The video ends._

My head hurts again. I remember this night. This is why I'm in the hospital. _Damnit_. I say to myself. I seriously do not understand what is going on with this. Why do they have to do this to me, to Cam and I? I just want them to leave us alone!

"Maya?" Cam says.

Getting out of my trance, I gave Cam back his phone. "Oh. Um. Sorry." I mutter.

"Are you okay My?" He asks me.

Truthfully, I don't know if I'm okay. I thought Josh had found "God" again. Guess it was a lie to try to hurt me. "I don't know." I whisper.

"It's okay, M" He looks at me.

"It's not okay. I don't want our baby to come out in this mess." I sighed.

"I got this covered. We're gonna get revenge." He assures me.

"How?" I ask him.

"Dallas." He simply said.

I giggled. Of course. Dallas knew what to do. If there was anyone, Dallas is always there for Cam and I. I hate you admit it, but sometimes I think Dallas loves Cam more than I do. "Okay. Just make sure I'm in this plan okay?"

"Way ahead of you baby." He smiled at me. He leaned in to kiss me

"Knock knooooooock!" I hear Tristan at the door.

I smiled, "Come in Tris!"

He vogued his way into the room and striked a pose.

"Beautiful!" Cam clapped giving Tristan a standing ovation. This caused me to laugh my butt off.

"Thank you" Tristan said in his french accent. He bowed bowed his head and took a seat next to my bed. "How are you Maya?"

"I'm good. My memory just came back." I smiled remembering that entire week I had with Tori and Tristan while Cam was in Boston. Speaking of Tori, Where was she? "Hey Tris, Where's Tori?" I asked.

"OH! You didn't hear?" He said.

"No, apparently I didn't" I replied back.

"SHE GAVE BIRTH!" He said excitingly.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed. "What did she have?"

"Oh you know Tori, she wanted her birth to be a surprise, SOOOO, she has twins!" He said.

"TWINS?!" Cam and I said simultaneously.

"TWINS!" Tristan Confirmed. "Both Boys. Jansen and Jayden Novak."

"Sounds adorable!" I said.

"They look adorable. Here look!" Tristan showed his phone.

I looked at his phone and saw two little babies. They were both sleeping. So precious. "awwwwh!" Was all that could come right out of my mouth.

"Tell me about it!" Tristan said.

The rest of the time, Tristan, Cam and I began to talk about what had happened within the few weeks I was in a Coma. Turns out, everyone came to visit me at least twice a week. It was really sweet of them. Sadly, Cam's Parents had visited, but I wasn't awake to see them. We continued to talk for another hour or so, until Tristan had to leave. It was all laughs and fun.

Yawning, I crawled back into my hospital bed. Cam tried to make himself comfortable on the chair.

"Sleep with me." I yawned.

"I can't. We're going to get into trouble." He said.

"Please?" I begged.

Sighing, Cam crawled into the bed right next to me and held me close.

"I love you." I whispered.

"And I love you." He kissed the back of my head.

Within Minutes I dozed off and fell into a wonderful and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**SOOOO. I decided that there was a little too much action going on. Hehe. I know right? What action? But it's okay. I just needed to post something up tonight. I hope you all liked this chapter. **

**Dont forget to review! Or follow or favorite! Please3 LOVE YOU ALL! **


	22. Chapter 22

**HELLOOOO My fellow readers. Ya'll love making me smile. I love to read all of the reviews. Its totally amazing that Many people are catching up to my stories. I really enjoy writing for you all as much as i love eating. bwahaha. **

**Remember, Follow, favorite and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**I do not own degrassi whatsoeverrr.**

* * *

**Cassandra's POV: **

I sat in my car blowing ohs from my e-cig. I laughed to myself. I can't believe Campbell Saunders is with that dumb broad. He's only with her because she looks like me. I'm way hotter than she is. Josh and I's plan is going accordingly. I took one last smoke and started the car.

Driving towards Josh's Home, I began to have fantasies about Campbell and I. I remember that night in Boston so well.

_"Campbell," I cooed seductively._

_"Maya," He moaned. _

_Maya? I thought to myself. Who the heck is Maya? Oh well. I don't care. I'm Campbell's Favorite Puck bunny. He's the one calling me, not me calling him. He wanted me here and I'll be whoever he wants me to be. _

_He slowly peeled off my short dress and began to kiss me. _

I got out of my trans, smiled, and stopped at some place to get something to eat. Walking in, I saw one of Campbell's teammates. What was his name again? Oh yeah. Mike Dallas.

I walked toward Mike, acting like I hadn't seen him and "Bumped" into him.

"Oops." I said shyly.

"Nah, It's okay." Mike said. "Wait, Aren't you Cassandra?"

"Yes. That's me." I smiled.

"Remember Me? Mike Dallas?" He questioned me. "The one who was with Cam in Boston?"

I looked at him like I forgot. Then i smiled. "OH YEAH! Mike!" I giggled.

We hugged eachother. This guy was pretty good looking, Maybe I should have gone after him instead. I laughed at myself.

"Order ready for Dallas!" I hear someone from the counter yell.

"I gotta go." Dallas said.

"Okay, Bye." I waved at him.

I walked towards the counter and ordered something light to eat. A side salad and a diet pepsi. I need to keep looking perfect for Campbell.

It didn't take long for my order to come, I sat at a table and began to eat my food quickly. It was already 9:30 and I needed to see Josh. He pretty much filled the void that Campbell Saunders left in me, but I didn't want Josh as much as I love to chase Campbell.

After finishing my dinner, I drove quickly to Josh's house. I knocked the door.

Josh opened the door with a smirk on his face.

"Did you do it?" He asked.

"All accordingly." I smirked. "He showed up just on time, too. They will never know what hit them. I hope they break up because of what happens. And I hope that the dumb bitch won't remember anything that will ever happen."

Josh let out a loud laugh. "They both deserve it. Especially that Campbell Saunders. He thinks that he can beat me up? He think he's a tough guy?" His laugh turned into anger. "NO. He's nothing but a little punk bitch."

"Hey," I tried to calm him, "We're getting our revenge right now. Once Maya leaves Cam, you can try to get Maya, and I can get Campbell."

He scoffed. "Hopefully the bitch doesnt remember that I kicked her in the head."

"I checked her file, she doesnt remember anything. We'll try not to make anything jog her memory. I doubt Campbell will make her memory come back." I smiled at the thought. _Campbell Saunders will be mine. _I thought to myself.

"Good." Josh smiled. He leaned and kissed me. It was a forceful kiss, I know that we were strictly about getting revenge and having sex. Nothing more. He wants Maya, I want Campbell. Simple right?

We walked into the room and we began to have sex. Meaningless, good for nothing, sex. Josh ripped my clothes forcefully and he began to thrust himself into me.

"JOSH!" I screamed. The sex wasn't even that great. Now I see why that dumb bitch had left him. He was small. The only thing that made me enjoy it was my fantasies with Campbell Saunders.

When we were done, Josh had fell asleep and I began to smoke my E-cig once more.

* * *

**Dallas's POV: **

I was at the dot grabbing dinner for both Alli and I. Things had been a little rocky between Alli and I, but we know that we can't ever leave each other. I love Bhandari, and I hope she feels the same way too. We've been on and off for a while. I WAS planning on proposing to her sometime this month, but what had happened to birdman and Mini Matlin, I decided to push it aside.

Someone had bumped into me, which shook me out of my trans.

"Ooops" She said. _Oh shit. Cassandra. _I thought to myself. _Right on time. Guess the plan will be easier than I thought. _

"Nah, It's okay." I said nonchalantly. "Wait, aren't you Cassandra?"

"Yes that's me." She said.

"Remember Me? Mike Dallas?" I tried to make conversation. "The one who was with Cam in Boston?"

"OH YEAH! Mike!" Cas giggled. I'm sure she knew who I was.

I leaned into hug her and placed a little mic and recorder in her pocket. It was light and durable, so she won't even feel a thing. Guess, I didn't need birdman to do this.

"Order ready for Dallas!" Looks like My order came quickly.

"I gotta go." I told her.

"Okay, Bye." She waved at me. I smiled and picked up my order.

I walked to my car and Called Bhandari.

"Dallas," She said.

"Yeah, Can you meet me at the Hospital? I bought dinner. But I need to go see Cam and Maya." I thought to myself again. Oh wait. I have the car. "Nevermind. I'll pick you two up, unless you don't want to come." I offered.

"I'll come along." She said. "I wanna see the 'Saunders'" She laughed.

"Okay." I laughed along with her. "Be there in a few."

"Okay." She said.

There was a quiet long pause. It was a little awkward. "I love you" I finally said.

I could tell she was smiling on the otherside of the phone. "I love you too, Dallas." She finally said.

I hung up, and drove home to pick up Alli and Rock. It was good to have Rock with me for the week. Vanessa had gone for a trip to the states to model, so I was glad to take my son for the week. I know it was hard for Alli to accept Rock when we were in high school, but over time she got used to Rock. Rock actually liked Alli. Glad he was okay with the fact that his mother and I aren't together. Rock Just turned 12 a few weeks ago. Man, time flies. I remember taking him to the hospital when I was trying to hide him from Alli. He had eaten peanuts off the table. When things had calmed down between Vanessa and I, and when I began to put Rock first, Alli understood it. Eventually, I took things slow with Alli when I graduated.

Picking up Rock and Alli, we drove to the Hospital with conversations here and there.

"Hey dad," Rock said,

"Yeah buddy." I replied, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Why are we going to the Hospital?" He sounded pretty confused.

"We're going to visit Cam." I simply said.

"Is he okay?" Rock said worriedly.

"Yeah, He's fine." I smiled through my rear view mirror.

After a few minutes, we finally got to the hospital. I parked the car, turned it off, grabbed our dinner and walked toward the desk.

"Excuse me," I said clearing my throat.

"Yes?" The woman behind the desk replied without looking at me.

"Where is Maya Matlin located?" I asked.

"She's on the third floor, Room 345." She said.

"Thank you," I muttered then began walking towards the elevator.

I hear a faint "You're welcome" and pressed the arrow button for the elevator.

The door had opened and my family and I walked in. Upon pressing the button to head to the third floor, I hear someone yell.

"Hold the elevator!" I hear a guy yell. Quickly, I pressed the button to hold the door. Running in, I see Katie and Jake panting. "Thank you." Jake said breathing heavily.

"Anytime," I smiled.

Katie looked up, "Dallas?"

"Sup' Big Matlin." I nodded

"How are you?" She smiled at me and leaned in for a hug.

"Good. Good." I said. It was like a mini reunion.

"ALLI!" I hear Katie shriek.

"KATIE!" Alli mimicked. They jumped up and down and hugged eachother. It wasn't until Katie, Jake and I finally made peace. I had ruined the Garden at Degrassi my Senior year. I wanted revenge and stuff. Long story short, we all made up, and we actually became good friends.

Once we hit the third floor, we all walked out, talked about how things were, what we were doing now, etc. until we reached Mini Matlin's room.

"Hey guys!" Cam said looking surprised. "Isn't it past visiting hours?"

"Oh, well," I said, "The lady at the front desk didn't seem to care."

"Thats good." Cam smiled. "ALLI!" He hugged Alli and smiled. "Rock!" He hugged Rock as well too, "good to see you bud."

"Ahem" Maya said Clearing her thoat.

We all laughed, "Hey Mini Matlin." I waved.

"Hey Dallas." She waved back and smiled. "What are you guys doing here so late?"

"Well," I began. Then I sighed.

"Tell us!" Maya pleaded.

Letting out a little chuckle, I said, "Okay, You all should sit down."

Cam sat on Maya's bed holding her hand, Jake, Katie, Alli and Rock sat next to the window.

"first off, Here." I handed Rock his dinner, "I know you're hungry," I said.

"Thanks" he muttered and began to eat his burger.

"Okay, Cam, Remember when we talked about getting revenge?" I said.

"Yeah." Cam replied.

"No." Jake and Katie said. "What revenge?"

"Here," Cam said pulling out his phone, "Watch this."

Without hesitation, They pressed play and watched the gruesome video of what Josh and Cas did to Mini Matlin. Jake looked stunned. Katie though, on the other hand looked like she was ready to kill.

"I'm gonna kill them!" Katie said. I was right. She got up quickly, but I stopped her before she even left the room.

"Now, Now." I said. "Hold on. Sit back down Katie."

Katie sighed and obliged. She crossed her arms. It was funny, she reminded me of if a kid couldn't get what they want, they'd pout about it. Anyway, I began to tell my story.

"So I was at The Dot about an hour ago. After ordering dinner, I had bumped into Cassandra."

"And then?" Katie interrupted me.

"And then we just caught up a little bit. She leaned in for a hug, and I installed a device in her shirt." I continued.

"what will that do?" Cam looked confused.

"Okay, Remember when I told you I was going to Call one of our old ice hound players?" I said.

"Yeah what about?" Cam said.

"Well Alli had overheard our conversation. She Called Jenna and Connor and asked for some help. I met up with Connor and he gave me this small little device which will allow me to listen to what anyone says. "

"Cool." Jake chimed in.

"Yeah, so what happened was I put it in her jacket and now we can hear everything. We'll know their plan and stuff!" I said sounding excited.

"So how are we going to listen to it?" Maya said.

"Well you have a computer right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, its on the table right there." Maya pointed.

"May I use it?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

Grabbing it, I turned the computer on and put in a little USB drive into the computer. What opened up was exactly what Connor had shown me. I looked like one of those movie maker apps but it actually looked a little more complex.

"COOL" Jake said again.

Remembering what Connor had taught me, I typed in the number of the device that I had put into Cassandra's Jacket. I pressed play.

_"Did you do it?"_ We hear a guy on the other end of the computer say.

"That's Josh," Maya whispered.

We all sat quietly.

_"All accordingly."_ Cassandra Said. _"He showed up just on time, too. They will never know what hit them. I hope they break up because of what happens. And I hope that the dumb bitch won't remember anything that will ever happen."_

I looked at Cam, He looked pissed off. But I continued to listen to the conversation.

Josh let out a laugh. "_They both deserve it. Especially that Campbell Saunders. He thinks that he can beat me up? He think he's a tough guy? NO. He's nothing but a little punk bitch." _He sounded more angry now

_"Hey,"_ Cassandra said. _"We're getting our revenge right now. Once Maya leaves Cam, you can try to get Maya, and I can get Campbell."_

He scoffed._ "Hopefully the bitch doesnt remember that I kicked her in the head."_

_"I checked her file, she doesnt remember anything. We'll try not to make anything jog her memory. I doubt Campbell will make her memory come back."_ Cassandra continued.

_"Good."_ Josh said. After that, It had gotten quiet. So I quickly turned off the computer.

"Fuck." I hear Cam say under his breath.

"Cam," Maya said, grabbing his shoulder. "It's okay. I remember. And they think I dont. We can use that against them" She smiled.

"Hey Birdman, She's right." I added. "We're pretty much one step ahead of them. They wont know what hit them."

"My foot will go so far up that girl's ass." I hear Katie say.

We all began to laugh.

"I'm serious guys." She said.

"We know Matlin," I said. "I just thought that was funny."

She let out a smile. "Shut up, Dallas."

"So what do we do now?" Maya said.

"We start planning." Cam said.

The rest of the time being, We continued to plan. It was the best plan yet. They wont know what hit them.

* * *

**SOOOO GUYS. What you think? This is like the longest chapter so faaar. hahah XP Caught you by surprise huh? What do you think the plan will be? Will they succeed with their plan or will they fail? **

**Tune in next chapter and find out! Teehee. **

**Don't forget to Review/follow/favorite! **

**TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ THIS TOO! ;D**


	23. Chapter 23

**HELLOOOOOOO :D Thank you for the kind reviews you've all given. I really appreciate it! Please don't stop writing reviews. I know i know, they're a hassle, but it's nice to read what you all thought about my chapters and how I could improve it. **

**Here's my next installment. **

**I do not own degrassi or their characters. **

* * *

**Maya's POV: **

_Today's the day. _I thought to myself. I'm going back home. _Well not home. Back to that asshole, Josh._ _Hopefully the plan goes through. If not. We're screwed. _I finished packing, and I walked out of my room to see Cam, kissing a closer, It was Cassandra. _HAH!_ I knew she'd be here. Dallas's chip worked.

Over the past few days, Dallas, Cam and I were listening to what Cassandra and Josh's plans were. Josh is making Cas come back to seduce Cam, So obviously, we're going to counter their plan.

Walking over to Cam, I stopped dead in my tracks trying to look and sound hurt.

"Cam?" I say.

He let go of Cas. "M-M-Maya." He stuttered.

"I thought you said there's nothing going on between you and her?" I questioned him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Maya."

Trying not to laugh, I looked at him straight in the face and began to yell at him. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! I KNEW YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A LIAR!"

"Maya," He started, but I cut him off.

"No. I'm going back to Josh." I say.

"Please," Cam begged. "He's going to hurt you again."

"No. He hasnt." I said, "He never did. You're the one who's hurt me." Letting out a fake sob, I walked out of the hospital and walked to Katie's Car.

"Did it go well?" Katie questioned.

"Hook. Line. And Sinker." I laughed.

"They'll never know what hit them." Katie laughed as well.

Following the drive back to Katie's house, I dialed Josh.

"Maya?" Josh said.

"Josh? Where were you this week? You didn't visit me in the hospital." I said sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry baby, but I had to work all week." He lied.

"But you didn't text me." I said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you okay?" He says. "Do you remember why you were in the hospital?"

_Hell yeah I do, jerk. _I thought to myself. "Well this nurse came in and told me that I had fell down a flight of stairs when You and I went out for dinner." I lied.

"Yeah." He paused. "That's what happened."

_Liar. _I thought to myself.

"Well, Katie told me that I had sold the house. I don't remember we live now. Can you pick me up at Katies?" I asked him.

"Sure babe. I'll be there at around 6. Let me finish up my work." He says.

"I'll be waiting." I cooed. _Yuck. That sounds so gross._

Laughing, Josh hung up.

"Ew." Katie says.

"Tell me about it. I need to endure this for a few weeks." I moaned.

"Well hopefully shit gets done." Katie said.

I laughed and nodded in agreement. We parked into the driveway of Katie's home. I smiled. Finally, I hated being in the hospital. Worse, I hate being without Cam.

"Maya," Katie said.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Remember, You need to delete Cam's number out of your phone." She said.

"Oh yeah. Right." I muttered.

"Here," She tossed me a new phone. "This will be your Cam Phone."

"Cool." I smiled. Clicking on my phone, I already saw three messages.

**Cam: **This is my new number, M. My "Maya phone." Lol (:

**Cam: **I miss you already, M. I hope you didn't get too jealous when I kissed Cas.

**Cam: **Text me back when you get this message.

I smiled. Oh, Cheesy. What will I do without you? Quickly, I sent him a text.

**Me: **Yes I was Jealous. No one should be kissing you that way. Lol. I miss you too, Cheesy. (:

I sighed and walked into the house. Checking the time, it was 5. Josh was going to be here in an hour.

"Katie!" I screamed.

"WHAT" Katie yelled.

"Is my clothes here?" I asked

"Yeah they're in your old room!" She yelled out. "All packed! Don't worry about it."

"Thanks!" Was all I could yell out. Geez, I was starving. I walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat. Just as I began looking for food, my "Cam Phone" Vibrated. I smiled.

**Cam: **You know I love you, M. Only you. Hopefully this plan goes well, Then it'll be you and M. Take care of yourself with Josh okay? Make sure Cam Jr. Is safe too.

I smiled. I rubbed my Tummy. Campbell Saunders Jr. Hm. Sounds Cute. Possible name for him. Well at least I'm only 8 weeks pregnant. So, I hope that this will end soon. Quickly, I shot Cam a text.

**Me: **I love you too, Cheesy. Cam Jr huh? I like that name. (:

**Cam: **Unless he's a She. then we'll have to change names

**Me: **We have 7 more months to think about it.

**Cam: **Well, I gotta go, I love you, M.

**Me: **I love you too, Cheesy.

I grabbed one of those frozen dinners, and popped them into the microwave. Rubbing my tummy, I began talking to what will soon to be my everything.

"I love you, Baby. Mommy and Daddy loves you." I smiled and took out the now hot dinner and began to eat. I ate my meal for a good few minutes, until there was a knock at the door. Sighing, I already knew who it was.

I got up from the couch, but Katie Stopped me.

"Let me get it, Continue eating." She smiled at me.

I nodded and continued to eat. God, I'd have to pretend I love Josh again. My life sucks. I hear quiet talking approaching the door.

"Maya Matlin?" I hear an unfamiliar voice say. I stopped eating, looked up and saw a police officer. "Do you know Josh Trevor?"

Swallowing the remains of my food, I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well, Josh has been taken into custody." He began. "Someone had sent an anonymous Video of him and a woman beating you. I had passed by the hospital a few weeks ago, but you were in a coma. Understandable. You don't need to worry about Josh Trevor anymore, Miss Matlin."

I sighed with relief. Looks like I don't have to live with Josh anymore. I cheered with excitement. "Thank you Officer." I smiled with gratitude.

"As for the unknown woman, Do you know who she is?" He asked.

"Her name is Cassandra." I said.

"Last name?" He looked at me.

"Umm.. I dont know actually." I said questioned. _Maybe Cam knows. _I thought to myself. _Hm. Since Josh is out of the Picture, Maybe we should just get revenge on her._ Yeah, that would be a good idea. No one messes with me.

"Okay. I guess we'll do investigation on this. Thank you for your time." He nodded and walked out the door.

"Katie," I said.

"Oh all right, It was me." She smiled.

"Why? I thought we were going with the plan." I said.

"I know, but I couldn't stand the fact that you were going to live with him again. I can't bare to see you miserable again, Chicken Little." She walked towards me. I couldn't be mad at her. She wrapped her arms around me, and I hugged her back.

"Thanks, Katie." I murmured.

"I love you, Maya." She said.

"I love you too sis." I smiled.

"I guess you should call Cam now." She said.

"Okay. I'll Call him now." I smiled. Grabbing my "Cam Phone, I dialed his number."

_**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

No answer. Maybe he's busy. I grabbed my things, I guess I'll surprise Cam when I get home. _Home with Campbell Saunders. Thank god. _I smiled at the thought of being home with my Cheesy.

"Katie, Can you take me home?" I asked her.

"Sure. Let's go now. I need to pick up Jake from work soon." She said.

She helped me take my things to the car. The ride home was a peaceful quiet ride. I grabbed my things our of Katie's car and waved bye. I noticed that Cam's Car was in the Driveway. I knocked the door a few times. No answer. I decided that I was going to get the spare key in the plants.

I opened the door yelling out Cam's name. "Cam!" I yelled. His car's in the driveway, I guess he's in the room. Hopefully Cassandra isn't here.

I decided to leave my things downstairs and made my way upstairs. Every step of the way, I hear a dying horse getting louder and louder. Instantly I already knew. I already knew what was going on. I know I shouldn't have been angry. But I was. Furiously, I opened the door, and stared them down.

Cam stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me wide eyed. Cas on the other hand, had a smirk on her face. It was a horrific sight. They were both naked. Cam, right on top of Cas. It was sickening.

"Maya." He managed to say.

"Josh was taken into Custody. I wanted to come home. I wanted to be with you. But obviously You wanted to be with this slut." I said trying to stay calm.

"Bitch, I'm not a slut." Cas had the nerve to say.

I just laughed at her. "Whatever. Cas. I'm not going to waste my breath on you."

"Maya, this isn't-"

"What it seems?" I finished Cams sentence. "Whatever Cam. I give you way too many chances. Bye." I never let him finish his sentence. I grabbed my things and (Thankfully!) My car was in the driveway. Not listening to Cam, I continued onto my business and Drove away.

* * *

**UGHH. Sorry about the late update. I had other stuff to do. But please please please. Let me know what you all think. The story will come to an end soon. Maybe a few more chapters and an Epilogue. So, Please review, Follow or favorite this story! **

**I'll start writing a new story soon. But anyone want to give me ideas on what the title will be? Please leave a name in the review and i'll put up a poll soon! :D Thank you 3 **


	24. Chapter 24

**HELLO EVERYONE :D I'm pretty sure you all weren't expecting that last chapter. Thank you for all the kind reviews. I really appreciate them all. If you didn't read the bottom of the last chapter, Unfortunately, I am ending this story soon. Maybe a few more chapters and an epilogue. I really would like to thank all you readers on making my first ever story so great. **

**Even though this story will end soon, Please don't stop reviewing it. (: I love you all. **

**I do not own Degrassi Whatsoever.**

* * *

**Cam's POV: **

_FUCK! What did I just do? _I thought to myself. I thought we were in this plan together. I thought we had to act as normally as possible to get OUR revenge. I thought she was going to live with Josh the next few weeks. And WHAT? Josh is in custody? Why? What happened.

"Campbell," Cas moaned.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed at Cas.

"W-W-Why?" A frightened Cas asked.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself. GET OUT." I said.

Frantically, she grabbed her clothes and ran straight out of my house.

I quickly threw on my clothes and followed Maya.

"Maya." I said.

"Maya." I said again. Again she ignores me. She continued to grab her things and threw them in her car.

"Maya, Please listen to me." I said. But obviously she didn't want to. "I never wanted to have sex with her, M"

Maya Continued to ignore me and got herself into the car. God, this woman was the most stubborn woman ever. I ran to my truck and followed Maya, Hoping she wont see that I'm following her. Looking at my "Maya Phone" I saw that there were 3 missed calls from probably wanted to come home. _WHY AM I SO STUPID?! _I thought to myself.

Maya, doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve the pain I put her though. But I love this girl, with all my heart. I love our unborn baby. I wanna be with her. Forever and always. I followed Maya to Katie's house. I parked the car right in front of her car.

"MAYA!" I screamed. and she continued to ignore me. It frustrated that she didn't want to hear me out. "Damnit Maya." I grabbed her arm.

"What." She finally said.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said sarcastically. "Maybe it's the fact that I saw my fiancee on top of a hoe whos been trying to cut me out of the picture since day one."

I sighed. "Maya, You already know it meant nothing. I just had to play my part."

"I didn't think you'd have sex with her right after we got home from the hospital!" She screamed.

"Shh. Shh" I said. "Stop Maya. Please."

"You want me to shut up? Is that why you're shushing me? FINE" She said. She picked up her dufflelbag and started walking towards the door.

"NO. DAMNIT MAYA!" I yelled at her. This was the first time I actually yelled at her. It frightened her, as well it frightened myself. I never thought I would be yelling at her. "Why are you making this so difficult?! I'm sorry okay? I love you."

She turned her head away from me. I could tell she was going to crack. I stood my ground and waited for a reply, a movement, anything.

Finally, she sighed. "Cam,"

"M, Please. I'm sorry." I said.

She looked at me eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry too." She said. I grabbed her hand and hugged her. "I just didn't like the sight of that Cam. I know it was only to play the part, but I know you wouldn't like to see Josh all over me."

I thought for a moment, Hell yeah I would be pissed off. Hell yeah I would have punched the living hell out of Josh if he ever tried to have sex with Maya. Sighing, I said, "Yeah. I would be. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I forgive you." She tip-toed to kiss me. I leaned in to meet her half way, closing the gap between us. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I pulled her closer to me. I felt the heat, the passion, the connection, the love between us. And I know, that the love Maya and I have for eachother will never go away.

Letting go of Maya, I whispered, " I love you."

"I love you too, Cheesy." She giggled.

"Let's go home, please?" I said

"What about Cas?" She said.

"I told her to get out." I said remembering how I yelled at her.

"The cops are looking for her." She said. "Katie sent the video to them."

I know I should have been angry at Katie for ruining our plan for revenge, but I'm glad she told the cops. Josh was in custody, again, I dont know for how long, but I'm glad we wouldn't have to worry about it. The only person we need out of the way is Cas. And she needs to go. I guess she fled from my house though, so at this moment, I really don't know where she is.

I picked up her things and put it in my truck, This way, she cant drive off with her things. I want her home. With me. Where she belongs. I kissed Maya one last time before heading home.

"See you at home," Maya giggles.

"See you at home, Mrs. Saunders." I smiled at her.

_Hopefully_, this time things between Maya and I will be better. Once I get Cas out of the way, We'll live happily ever after.

On our way driving home, I called in to order pizza. I think staying at home and cuddling would be a nice way to end our horrific day.

* * *

**Maya's POV:**

****I don't know why I had overreacted. I guess the baby is making me moody. I smiled and rubbed my belly.

"You like making mommy moody huh, baby?" I said, talking to my unborn child. "That's okay, I love you." I continued to rub my belly until the light turned green. God, was I starving. I never got the chance to finish my food from Katie's house. I was too excited to go home.

Approaching another red light, Cam rolled down his window. "I'll see you at home, M!" He shouted. "I'm gonna go pick up some Pizza!"

I nodded and turned left, while Cam continued to drive straight. He must have gone to the nearest Pizza Parlor. Thankfully. I'm starving! He knows exactly what I'm thinking. I'm glad Cam and I had made up. And I'm even more glad that Josh went back to Jail. Hopefully he stays there.

Pulling up in the drive way, I sat in my car feeling weird. I don't know but I feel like there's something wrong going on. I sighed. Maybe it's just my hormones. I mean I'm home right? Cam just went to get some Pizza, He'll be home in less than 5 minutes.

I sighed and tried to shake this weird feeling. I opened the door from my car and walked towards the front door. Upon opening the door, I felt something cold pressed onto the back of my head.

"Going somewhere Maya?" She said.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. But If I did, I knew I was a goner.

"Let's get into the house, Shall we?" She laughed. "Open the door, Bitch." She tapped the gun on my head.

I opened the door. God, I was frightened. She led me to the livingroom.

"Sit." She commanded. I did as I was told.

"Why are you doing this, Cassandra?" I asked. Tears are filling my eyes.

"If I can't have Campbell Saunders, no one can." She lifted the gun towards my head once more.

I closed my eyes. And prayed.

* * *

**PLOT TWIST. DUNNN DUNN DUNNNN! haha. I hope you all like this chapter! Please leave a review! ;D Thank you for reading this! **


	25. Chapter 25

**HAAAAAY EVERYONE :D Thank you for all the kind reviews. I really appreciate it! It's such an amazing feeling to know that you all love this story, especially since it was my first fan fic. XD**

**I apologize for not updating yesterday or the day before, We have our annual 50th state fair in Hawaii and I just HAD to go. And when I mean I HAD to, I HAD to. hehe. **

**Anyway, Enjoy my new installment of Over My Head. **

**I do not own Degrassi or their characters **

* * *

**Cam's POV: **

Man, It was a great feeling to know that I don't have to worry about Josh anymore. He's going to be in jail. Hopefully, for life. Thank goodness.

Walking into the Pizza Parlor, I picked up my pizza that I had ordered before I left Katie's. Maya should be home by now. Hopefully, she'll be home waiting for me with open arms. I love that woman. God, you don't know how much she means to me. Especially since we're going to have our own little family. Hopefully, We get a boy. I would totally love to have another All-star Hockey Player in the family. Or if we get a girl, she can be a musical prodigy like Maya. It wouldn't matter though, as long as we were a family, I wouldn't mind. Not one bit.

All my thoughts had gotten me smiling from ear to ear. I had forgotten to tell Dallas about what was going on. So I decided to put the Pizza Boxes in the car, and I grabbed my phone. I began to dial Dallas's number and began waiting for an answer. After the thrid ring, He finally picked up.

"Yo! Birdman!" Dallas chuckled.

"Hey Dal." I said laughing.

"What's up?" He asked.

"So, Josh had been taken into custody." I began.

"No shit!" Dallas sounded surprised. "So no plan then?"

"No plan." I repeated Dallas.

"Good. Cause man, I've been waiting to propose to Alli for a while." He said.

"Serious?" I said.

"Yeah man, I feel like it's time for us to tie the knot. You know we're going to be traveling again, and I feel like Alli is the one. I want a real family with her. I love Rock, but I think it's time for him to have a baby brother or sister." He said sounding excited.

"Good for you man, Good for you." I smiled.

"Thanks. Hey, I'll talk to you later. I need to go ring shopping." He laughed.

"See you." I laughed and hung up.

Looks like things are actually turning around, not just in my life, but in Dallas's life as well.

I put the keys into the ignition and started up my truck.

Just as I began to put the car in drive I get a call from Maya.

I smile. "Hey, M. I'll be home in a bit. I just picked up the pizzas. Be there in 5 minutes."

She hadn't answered me. All I heard on the other line was someone laughing.

"Why are you doing this Cassandra?" I hear Maya speak.

"Because If I can't Have Campbell Saunders, No one can." Cas says.

Tears Filling my eyes, I Kept the phone one speaker and began to race home. No way am I gonna let Cas do something to Maya. Not again.

"Please." I hear Maya beg. "Don't do this."

I hear Cassandra laughing. "You think I feel sorry for you? You think I'll stop myself from shooting you?"

Wait shooting? Oh no. She has a gun. I pressed my foot on the gas and started weaving through traffic.

"Silly, Silly, Maya Matlin. With you gone, I can be with Campbell." She said.

"You think that Cam will be with you after this?" Maya said. "Cam will NEVER be with you!"

"SHUT UP!" Cas yelled and thats when I hear a gun shot.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. I pulled up at my house and ran towards my home kicking the door open.

"CAS!" I screamed in rage. I see Cas holding up a gun, and My Maya unharmed. I was confused. Had she not hit her? I looked around, keeping my straight face, trying not to show that I was relieved that Maya had not gotten hurt. I saw a hole through my wall. I guess Cas Missed.

"C-C-Cam." Maya managed to say.

She looked so helpless. She doesn't deserve this. If I ever get her out of this mess, I'll leave her for good. She'll be happy without me. I stopped and looked back at Cas.

"Put it down." I commanded.

"No." She said raising the gun once more toward Maya.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"NO!" She yelled back. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NEITHER CAN SHE!"

"What is wrong with you?! Why are you so obsessed with me?!" I questioned her.

"Because you made me feel loved! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She screamed.

"I never loved you Cas! I thought you knew that we were just about sex!" I told her.

"But you kept calling me over! You always wanted to see me!" She rebutted.

I stopped and thought about it. Had I really led her on that way? I never really realized how I messed her up.

"I'm sorry Cas." I finally said. "I always called you over because you looked like Maya. I thought that by being with you, Maya would be out of my mind. But it didn't help. I'm sorry I ruined you."

"Campbell," Cas began to tear up

"Please don't do this." I begged. "I need Maya. I love her."

"But I love you." Cas sobbed as she slowly dropped her hands.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "But I just don't feel that way for you."

"No. I love you!" She spoke again with rage. She looked at me and lifted the gun towards Maya.

Just as she was about to press it, Maya had gotten up and slapped the gun from Cassandra's hands.

"NOOOO" Cas screamed. She attacked Maya tackling her to the floor. I quickly grabbed the gun and locked on the safety, put it in my drawer and grabbed a zip cord, hoping Cas doesn't notice.

Quickly, I ripped Cas off Maya, Hoping she hadn't hit the baby. This girl is crazy! I pushed her away.

Cas gave a loud shriek and was about to lurch forward to attack Maya once more. I reached for Cas's hands and dragged her towards a chair. She began to resist and started pushing me off of her. Man, was this girl tough! I put the zip cord in my mouth and reached for Cas's arms. I sat her back down on the chair and zip-tied her arms to the chair. She then started kicking. I pushed her over so she'd have a hard time getting up again. One foot at a time, I started to Zip-tie her feet to the legs of the chair.

Cas began to wiggle her way out screaming as she went along. "CAMPBELL!" She screams. "LET ME GO!" With no avail, she finally stops wiggling, but she doesnt stop talking! "Please Campbell. Let me go." She starts to sob.

"No. It's you're fault why I had to do this. If you didn't go so crazy-"

"I'm not crazy!" Cas screams.

"YES YOU ARE! Your head is not screwed on right!" I screamed at her equaling our voices.

She gives out a loud shriek and that was when I knew I had to call the Cops. As I was calling, I see Maya getting up. I rush towards her and help her up.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Yeah." She says rubbing her head and her stomach.

"The baby?" I question.

"She didn't hit my stomach. I think the baby will be fine" She says.

"You need to go to the hospital?" I ask.

"No, No." She says.

"You sure?" I ask her.

"Whats with the questions Cam? I'm fine." She says. "Promise."

I nodded and proceeded to talk to a dispatcher about bringing some police over to my house to take Cassandra away. It took no more than 10 minutes for the Cops to pick up Cassandra, take the gun and showed them the video.

After all that has happened, I walked upstairs to my bedroom, with Maya following me. I sat on the bed and let out a big sigh.

Maya slowly walked towards me and sat down. "You okay?" She looked at me.

Tears began to fill my eyes. No. Nothing is okay. I put this girl through way too much. She never signed up for this. Maybe it's time for me to leave her. She'll be happy right?

"Cheesy." She softens up her voice. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I-I'm not good enough." I say.

"What are you talking about?" She looks at me.

I take a big breath to calm myself down. "Ever since we've been together, I've brought nothing but trouble. You deserve better, M. And I don't think I'm good for you."

She began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask her.

"Because, you think that You brought nothing but trouble? I brought nothing but trouble, HELLLOOO remember, psycho abusive ex boyfriend?" She laughs. "Cam, I love you. I love our unborn baby. I wanna be with you. Forever and always. Like we promised." She grabs my chin and makes me look at her. She starts to wipe the tears that have leaked through my eyes. "Don't cry okay?"

"I love Maya Louise Matlin." I says.

"And I love you Campbell James Saunders." She smiles at me.

As I was about to smile, A thought popped into my head."What if this happens again?" I ask her.

"You mean a psycho ex boyfriend and a psycho puck bunny trying to kill us?" she asks.

"Well not necessarily, but something bad happens like this again." I tell her.

She pauses for a moment and looks straight into my eyes. "Then we fight. Together."

* * *

**ANNND That's the end of the Drama going on in this story. So many action and drama throughout this story! hehe. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Probably two more chapters and an epilogue. And again, sorry for not updating. LOL. I love you all. **

**Dont forget to review, Follow and even favorite this story! **


	26. Chapter 26

**HELLOOOOO Everyone :D I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews. Thank you so much! Anyway heres my next installment of Over my head.**

**I do not own Degrassi or their Characters. **

* * *

**Maya's POV:**

It had been almost 3 months since the Cassandra and Josh drama had finally ended. Cam and I had been perfectly content with our lives. I'm now 6 months pregnant going on 7 months. I had been on my own for a good month because Cam and the Maple leafs have gone to the states once more. Even though Cam hadn't want to leave because he doesn't want me to go to the doctors alone, I pushed him to go. He wouldn't be happy being away from hockey. He loves hockey, and I wouldn't want to keep him away from it.

I was sitting on our newly bought couch with a pint of ice cream, and started to watch my favorite show from when I was a teen. Since Cassandra had messed up our couch, we had to buy a new one. Cam let me pick this one out. It was furry, black and it was comfortable for my back, since you know, I've been holding a baby in me for the past 6 months. As I was sitting down, watching my show, and eating my ice cream, my cell began to ring. Looking at my screen, it was Tori who was calling me.

"Hey Tor!" I exclaimed.

"MAYA! I missed you!" She said excitedly.

"I saw you last week." I laughed.

"I know, but still, feels like I haven't seen you in a while." She sighed. "Anyway, How are you and the baby?"

I smiled. "We're good, Doctor said the baby's doing just fine." I began to rub my belly.

"That's good. I miss having the twins in my stomach." She laughed. "I cant believe you didnt want to know what your baby was."

I took a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth, letting it melt. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"What do you want it to be?" She asked.

"Hm." I began to say. "I don't know to be honest, Boy or girl, I'll be satisfied with either."

She began to laugh. "Okay. Anyway, I called because I wanted to ask you what you're doing tonight."

"Nothing. Cam's not home, so I'll probably stay home. Why?" I asked curiously.

"You wanna come out for dinner with Tris, Zig and I?" She asked.

"Sure. Where?" I asked her.

"I don't know yet. Zig's picking out the place tonight." She said eagerly. She sounded awfully weird. Something's up with her.

"Oh. Sure. I'll come." I said

"Great!" She said excitedly. "We'll pick you up at 5."

I looked at the clock. Damn its already 330. "Sure." I muttered.

"Get ready now!" She said excitedly and hung right up on me.

I laughed and sat down for another few minutes finishing my ice cream. I sighed, and put the last spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. I got up wand walked to the kitchen to throw away the cup.

Walking up the stairs, I found it a little tiring more and more everyday.

"You make me fat, Baby." I rubbed my belly as I finally got on the top of the steps. The baby responded by kicking the side of my tummy. I laughed. "You must be hyper. I fed you ice cream."

I walked to the bathroom, and turned on music. Now a days, I started to play music in the shower. The baby gets really calm when I shower. I sighed walking into the warm water. It felt good showering. Not only dirt is coming off, but my bad thoughts have been coming off too.

I stood in the shower letting all my thoughts of Cassandra and Josh run through. No matter how long it had been since the incident, _and me getting shot I may add_, I have yet to let it go. It had been so traumatizing to me.

_"Maya Matlin, will you please come to the stand." Josh's lawyer said. _

_I sighed. Cam gave my hand a light squeeze before I stood up and walked to my designated area. I sat on the right of the judge and waited to be terrorized by some man who thinks Josh is innocent. _

_"Miss Matlin," He began, "Is it true that Josh Trevor is your partner?"  
_

_"Yes." I said. "Yes, he WAS my partner." _

_"Was you say?" He questioned me. "The day of his arrest, were you not waiting for him at your sister's house?" _

_"Yes I was. But He is not my boyfriend anymore." I said sternly. _

_"So you just got up and left him?" He questioned me. _

_"What's this about? I'm sorry judge, but this is not relevant to what had happen that night of the beating." I said. I looked around, and I saw Cam's smiling at me. I surveyed the room and my eyes met Josh's cold hearted gaze. Quickly, I pried my eyes away from it. _

_"Yes, Mr. Stanley. Where is this going?" the Judge questioned him. _

_"I apologize your honor." He bowed. _

_"Continue." The Judge looked into his eyes and I could see that Mr. Stanley had twitched a bit. _

_"Thank you." He muttered. "Now then! Miss Matlin, Where were you the night of the incident?" He questioned me._

_"I was at home..." _

Quickly, I pushed that memory away from me. Though it was a bittersweet moment, I know that I will never forget the ice cold-hearted glare that Josh gave me that day. He had gotten 25 to life in prison. I sighed and turned off the shower. I threw on a towel and walked towards my room. Looking at the clock it's already 4:25.

"Damnit" I mutter to myself. Its been taking me quite some time to shower now. Mostly getting lost in my thoughts, and forgetting that I had stuff to do.

I quickly put on some clothes. Since I've been getting fat lately, I decided to start wearing Maxi dresses. They started fitting me perfectly. I never really liked to wear dresses before, but now I think they're comfortable. I looked in the mirror and stared at myself. I smiled and rubbed my belly.

"If only Daddy was here." I said to my belly. I missed Cam. Terribly. Even though we skype every night, I miss hearing him snore.

I put on some flats and tried to make myself look presentable. Feeling Lazy, I put my blonde hair in a messy bun. I smiled at myself.

**_HONK! HONK!_ **_  
_

That must be Tori and Zig. Quickly, I grabbed my purse and looked at myself in the mirror before I headed out. "Showtime, Matlin." I said and walked outside my house.

"HEY MAAAYA!" I hear Tori Yell like a maniac. She stuck her entire body outside the car just to wave at me. I laughed. _Oh Tori. What will we ever do with you? _I thought to myself.

I opened the door to the back seat and saw Tristan and Fab.

"HEY GUYS!" I say enthusiastically.

"Hey M!" Fab says and Hugs me. "How are you?"

"I'm terrific." I say rubbing my belly.

"You. Look. FAB!" Fab says.

We all started laughing.

"Thank you" I say giggling. "So guys, Where to?" I say.

"You'll see." Zig says as he puts the car in drive and headed down the road.

"Looking around I noticed Tori hadn't brought her kids.

"Where's the twins?" I asked Tori.

"Oh, Zig's mom offered to watch the boys." She said while putting on lipstick. "They're such cuties. Little rascals too. But I love them."

I smiled. "I hope tummy over here isnt a rascal." I laughed while rubbing my belly.

"Maya you've been spoiling my kids, I think when your baby comes, Mama Tori will spoil them so hard, they'd wish I was their mother."

I glared at Tori and started laughing. "No way! My baby Will love me 5ever!"

"Uhh Hello?" Tristan interrupted. "Dont forget about their favorite Godparents!" He said.

"Of course we wouldnt Tris! My baby will adore you and Fab. I mean who else will pick out their clothes?" I started laughing again. Laughing at this rate, My sides will start hurting.

"I hate to interrupt, but we have arrived." Zig said trying to mimic a chauffeur.

I looked outside the window to see that we had arrived at an unknown pier. "Why are we here Zig?" I questioned.

"You'll see." Tori said smiling.

Oh no. What have they planned out? I glared at them. Getting out of the Car, I saw that there was a boat waiting for us.

"We're having Dinner on a boat?" I asked.

"Sort of." Tori said

We continued to walk towards the boat, until I noticed someone standing right on the Pier. As we approached closer, I noticed a man in a suit and tie. He looked so adorable. And of course he would be adorable, because it was my one and only Campbell Saunders. He was holding a bouquet of pink roses. Approaching him, I noticed that his face lit up. _Thank goodness I decided to look good tonight. _I thought to myself.

"Hell, My Lady" Cam said grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Oh Campbell." I cooed. "You're such a gentleman!"

"Will you have dinner with me?" He asked.

"Of course I will." I laughed.

"And will our baby be eating with us as well?" He questioned.

"Of course. I cant just leave him now can I?" I retorted.

Laughing, he said, "No. No you cant."

I leaned closer for a hug. "I missed you, Cheesy." He smelled like home.

"I missed you too, M." He whispered into my hair.

Letting go, He bowed. "Shall we?" He says.

"Let's go." I say.

We all walked onto the boat. It was beautiful. There were a few tables, Obviously one for Cam and I, one for Tor and Zig, And one for Tris and Fab. I dont know who had the next few tables though. This was amazing. Candles lit on each tables, rose petals scattered around and beautiful piano music.

"Oh, Cam." I say bringing my hands to my mouth. "It's beautiful."

"My girl deserves the best." He smiled at me. Grabbing my hand, he led me to our table.

We sat down for a few minutes and then Dallas and Alli, Owen and Anya, Katie and Jake, Clare and Eli, Jenna and Connor, Luke and his girlfriend, Becky and Adam, and finally Bianca and entered the room.

"What the..." Alli started. She had the exact same reaction as me. "Dallas, This is so beautiful." She says. "And everyones here. Whats this about?" She questions.

"Well Alli, You mean the world to me. I love you. We may have our ups and our downs, but I would never trade any of our memories for anything else. You are the reason why I continued to do hockey. You are my motivation. Why I wake up in the morning. I love you so so much. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." He got down on one knee and Pulled out a box. He opened it and what we all saw was the most beautiful proposal ever. "Alli Bhandari, Will you marry me?" Dallas finished the sentence.

Tears began to fill her eyes, And she couldn't even begin to process what had happened. She couldnt even say anything. All I saw was her nodding in excitement.

We all clapped in joy as we watched Dallas slide that fat ring right onto Alli's left ring finger.

The entire night was filled with romance and love. Every couple had their own table and fell in love with each other over and over again.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have. It was nice writing a little lovey-dovey stuff going on in everyones lives. I pretty much put my OTPs down in the end of the story if you haven't noticed xD Well, not really, I like Jenna and KC but at the same time I feel like Jenna and Connor are a good fit for eachother. I think theyre so adorable, dont you? **

**LOL okay enough with the rant. Like i said, I hope you all loved it. Please leave reviews, Favorite this story or follow it! I love you all **

**Xoxo,**

**Carol**


	27. Chapter 27

**HELLO EVERYONE :D Sadly, This is the final chapter of Over my Head. Waaaah ): I had an amazing time writing this story. Next chapter will be the epilogue. So I hope you all Enjoyed this story as much as I have. **

**I do not own Degrassi or their Characters. **

* * *

**Cam's POV: **

I was sitting in the living room eating some leftover pizza, watching Lost. It was the Series Finale. I'm glad Maya had bought the entire series for me. I will never get over this show. Ever. I smiled and waited for Maya to finish her shower. That was until I heard a scream from upstairs.

"CAM!" I hear Maya scream.

"I'm coming!" I threw away my plate and walked nonchalantly upstairs.

"CAAMM!" She screams in distress. This time I quickened my pace and ran up stairs. I ran into a room to see a distressed Maya in the middle of the room. I noticed that she was standing in a puddle of water.

"What the..." I say.

"MY WATER BROKE!" She screamed.

_Oh shit._ I thought to myself.

"Get my bag!" She said.

"Ill meet you in the car!" I said. "Go! Hurry!"

She nodded and headed towards the door. I quickly started to pack my clothes. I didnt care what I packed, I just started to throw things into my bag. As for Maya's bag, She already had planned this weeks ago. So her bag was already packed. Thankfully, I grabbed both Maya's things and Mine and ran downstairs. I flew the front door open and saw that Maya had been sitting in the car patiently. Locking the front door I shoved the bags into the back seat and tried to drive quickly and safely as possible.

_I cant believe it. The baby's coming! _I thought to myself. It was an exciting moment in my life.

"I-I-I'm getting the seat wet." Maya stuttered.

I just laughed.

"Cam, its not funny! I've been holding this baby for almost 9 months and I'm soaking my car with water coming out of my vagina!" She yells at me.

I couldnt help at laugh at this. "Oh M, Just relax. We'll be there soon. Did you call Marisol?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I called her when I was walking to the car." She said.

"Okay good." I said as we pulled into the emergency area. I quickly got out of the car and helped Maya out. As fast as i could, I tried to make sure we got a room ASAP.

"MARISOL!" I screamed.

Instantly, I saw Marisol running. Behind her was a nurse with a wheelchair "I'm here! I'm here! Now lets get her in the chair and we'll take her too her room."

I escorted Maya to the wheelchair and quickly followed Marisol up the escalator.

"You excited Maya?" Marisol asked.

She smiled and nodded. Maya then tugged onto my sleeve.

"Yeah?" I told her.

"We're having a baby." She smiled at me.

"Baby." I said under my breath then smiled to myself.

Once the doors of the elevator opened, we went down the hall and took the first left turn and the first door to the right. I picked Maya up and gently put her on the bed.

"Now what do we do?!" I asked Marisol.

"Now we'll do an ultrasound. See how many cm. dilated she is." She said. Turning to the nurse she quickly said, "Get the monitors. We're gonna check how far along she is."

Without hesitation, the nurse ran out and came back within a few seconds with the Ultrasound monitors.

I sat down on a chair near the window and watched patiently.

"This is going to be a little cold." I hear Marisol say. After a little fussing and moving around with the monitor, I see our baby on the screen. I smile.

"Well looks like you're about 4 cm. dialated. Not too bad. We'll wait it out for a little bit, okay? For now, relax Maya." Marisol say. Maya just nodded.

* * *

**Maya's POV:**

****"PUSH!" Cam screams. I scream out in pain and squeeze his fingers till I break them. God, this was painful. It feels as though I'm pushing out a whale. You dont even know how painful this is. I've been in labor for 14 hours now.

"Maya, Breathe then push okay?" Marisol says. "I'm starting to see their head!" She screams out in excitement.

I cry out in pain once more. "IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

I hear Marisol chuckling. "It's not supposed to feel good Maya. Now keep pushing. You're almost there okay? Breathe, then push."

I take a huge breath and push out as hard as I could, screaming out in pain doing so. Finally after pushing, I hear a baby crying.

"Oh! Oh!" I hear Marisol say.

"Can I see my baby?" I question Cam.

"Yes, my hands are fine thank you for asking." He says sarcastically. "She's cleaning up the baby first. You'll get to hold them after."

I nodded and waited patiently for my baby. Seconds felt like minutes. I was getting impatient. "MARISOL! I WANNA SEE MY BABY!" I screamed.

"Chill Maya," I hear Marisol say. I turn my head and see that she was holding my baby in a blue blanket. "Congratulations, It's a boy." She handed me the baby.

Instantly, I fell in love with my baby boy. He looked just like Cam. His nose and his mouth were exactly the same. I cradled him in my arms.

"What are we going to name him?" Cam asked.

Instantly I already knew what I was going to name him. "Campbell James Saunders JR." I said out loud.

I looked at Cam to see his expression. He smiled at me. "I was thinking the same thing."

I smiled and said, "You want to hold him?"

He nodded and I could see that tears were filling his eyes. Handing Jr. to Cam, I watched out him bond with his son. "Hey there son." He says as he plays with Jr's little hands. "You're so precious. I love you, Jr." Cam then looks at me and smiles. "We did it Maya." He says.

I never really knew that I had been crying until I see Cam trying to wipe the tears away. His smile then turns into a frown. "Why are you crying, M?" He asks.

"We finally have a family." I said.

He smiles again and bends over to kiss me.

"I've been waiting for this since the day I met you Maya Matlin." He says.

* * *

**AND that is the final chapter of Over My Head. Stay tuned for the epilogue! :D **

**Please leave reviews! I love you all. **

**xoxo,**

**Carol. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone :D And its finally here. The epilogue. It was amazing writing this story and all the people who have followed my story. I never expected that I would get so many hits on this story. So thank you all. I love you guys! **

**Now many of you all have questions, Will I do a sequal of this story? Can I write about Dallas and Alli? Etc. Well I just put up a poll. So the quicker I get votes, the quicker I will start writing my story okay? :D **

**Now, Here is the epilogue of Over My head. **

**I do not own Degrassi Whatsoever. **

* * *

**Maya's POV:**

As I walked down the aisle, I could only see him. He was my everything. I cant believe we finally made it. He stared at me with with a smirk on his face. Soon I, Maya Matlin, was going to be Mrs. Campbell Saunders. I came to a complete stop at the front of the church. As he stared right into my eyes, I began to have those butterflies again. I cant believe it. Even after 9 almost 10 wonderful years with this man, He still gave me those butterflies.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly." Said the Pastor. "Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He continued on and suddenly i realized tears were flowing down my cheek.

I felt Cam grab my hand. Looking up, I stared at him once more and he smiled. "I love you," he mouthed.

"Do you Campbell Saunders take Maya Matlin to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The Pastor said.

"I do." Cam said.

"Do you Maya Matlin take Campbell Saunders to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

I looked at him one last time Before I say I do. I smiled and looked to our beautiful baby boy sitting with Katie and Jake.

"I do." I finally said.

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife." The Pastor said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Cam gave me his infamous grin and leaned in for a kiss. It was the best moment of my entire life. I smiled while kissing him. Letting go of the kiss I never ever wanted to end, I hear Cheering from Cam's family, My family, and our friends surrounding us.

"Everyone! Meet Mr. and Mrs. Campbell Saunders!" The pastor said, as they cheered some more.

I smiled and walked towards my baby boy. "Come here baby." I cooed to Jr.

"I'm right here, babe." Campbell said, snickering.

"Shut up. You know I meant our baby." I said.

"I know." He smiled and kissed me.

"Maya! PICTURES!" Tori exclaimed.

I smiled. Usually I wouldnt be so thrilled taking pictures, but today was a special day. I felt Beautiful. I was married to the most beautiful man in the entire world, and we were officially a family. Campbell, Jr. And I. We approached our friends and family and took pictures for what seemed to be hours. Finally after we were done, Everyone walked outside and waited for us. Cam and I stood in the church, holding hands, while he held Jr. in his other arm.

"You ready Mrs. Saunders?" He asked.

"Ready for what?" I questioned him.

"Forever." Cam simply said.

I smiled at him. "I was ready since the day I showed you my clover boxers at Little Miss Steaks, Mr. Saunders."

Hand in hand, We walked out of the Church into our future.

* * *

**And it's finally here. THE END. Again thank you for all the kind reviews, follows and favorites to this story. I really appreciate it! I Love you all. and dont forget to VOTE VOTE VOTE.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, so like I said, Please vote for in my poll which is definitely UP for sure this time. xD Please and thank you to all my readers. **

**xoxo,**

**Carol**


End file.
